Being Used
by Shinitenshi-deathangel
Summary: The boys meet five new gundam pilots and find out there's another evil organization...so...GUNDAMS! Two years after EW; girls have wicked powers...relena bashing...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Preview

Disclaimer: If I owned gundam wing, I'd be rich and famous for my comics and I would be able to draw properly so obviously I don't..._ there, happy now?  
  
Viper watched her target carefully. Her gun was locked onto him and she was in a position where she wouldn't be spotted unless someone walked into the room. All she had to do was shoot but somehow, she couldn't pull the trigger just then. The target must have sensed someone watched him because he opened his eyes just then.  
  
Viper did the only thing she could think of; she ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow but still somehow found herself pulled back and looking into angry Prussian-blue eyes. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
  
**Diclaimer: I do not own gundam wing...wish I did though...wishes really hard...damn; wishes don't come true after all

* * *

**  
"What are you doing here?" he growled. She stayed silent, which infuriated him even more and he tied her hands and feet. Then he walked over to the ringing phone and answered.  
  
"Heero!" the voice said, "We have a little assassin problem"  
  
"Same here Duo"  
  
"Oh..." Duo said, "I was hoping you could help me with mine. Wait I know!" the click of someone hanging up could be heard. Heero hung up the phone and a few seconds later, a knock came to the door. Pushing a girl in with a dangerous looking gun was Duo Maxwell. The girl, like Viper, was wearing all black; Viper was wearing a tube top under a trench coat and a pair of tight black shorts and strapped to her upper leg was a type of gun holster. This girl was wearing basically the same thing except instead of shorts were tight black pants and a gun holster hung from her waist. The difference between the two was their facial differences; Viper had long black hair that was completely straight and tame at all times with fiery red eyes lined with black. Her expression showed boredness and a hint of anger. The other girl had black hair that was tied into two loop-like buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were a deep blue and her expression was full of fury.  
  
"I found her trying to kill me" Duo whined.  
  
"Wow, for a gundam pilot, you're sure whiny about trivial things, aren't you?" the girl with the blonde hair asked. Heero had a gun on her in a mere millisecond.  
  
"Way to go baka" Viper snapped at the girl.  
  
"Shut up; it's not like you did any better!"  
  
"I didn't get Mr. Trigger-happy to train his gun on us, did I?"  
  
The girl sat sulking for a while. Duo watched this exchange in amusement; so the two assassins knew each other, did they?  
  
"Who are you two?" he asked.  
  
"Not telling you!" A click of a gun's safety going off could be heard, "Alright! But just our names!"  
  
"BAKA!" Viper screamed.  
  
"Do you see any other choice?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do!" a mischievous gleam appeared in Viper's eyes and the other girl got a look of understanding. She grinned and using her own untied hands, took some grenades out of Viper's holster and threw it at the windows to cause an explosion but the boys had caught on to their look and had been prepared to grab them. Viper gave a huff and sulked.  
  
"Tell us who you are or I swear, I'll shoot; and I shoot to kill, just to tell you" Heero threatened.  
  
"Fine; my name's Blade" the blonde said. Viper kept her mouth shut; Heero was about to tell her to speak when the phone rang yet again.  
  
"Yuy, we have a problem"  
  
"Yo Wu-man!"  
  
"Maxwell" Wufei acknowledged the American with a nod, "It seems Winner, Barton and I have a little assassin trouble"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Anyplace we can keep them?"  
  
"We're keeping ours in Heero's apartment right now!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Bring them to Preventer headquarters for interrogation" Wufei ordered and he hung up.  
  
"Looks like we're going on a little trip" Duo grinned at the girls who glared at him. Their hands were bound tightly with coils of rope and they were flung into the backseat of the car. They reached the Preventer headquarters and were marched into the interrogation room where the other three gundam pilots were waiting for them along with three girls.  
  
One had long wavy blond hair. She had blue-green eyes and was looking amused at the others. The other had waist length pale purple hair that was loose and flowing over her shoulders right now. Her eyes were a violet-blue color. The last one was a girl with medium- length black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the top of her head. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"DAMN!" Viper yelled, breaking free of her ropes, "What the hell did you do to her?!" she ran to the unconscious one.  
  
"Relax Viper, she's fine" the purple-haired one assured the girl, "She just got knocked out by Mr. Sexist over there for trying to kill him when he had his back turned"  
  
"So dishonorable!" Wufei declared. Viper death glared him and he shut up. The girl was starting to wake up now.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she asked and then she saw the other four girls and grinned, "Mission failed, eh guys?"  
  
"Ok, tell us who you are now!" Heero demanded.  
  
"I'm Kitty!" the gray-eyed girl said; she acted as if she was still a little girl even though she looked about the same age as the others, maybe a year or so younger.  
  
"I'm Paine," the pink-haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Sakura" the girl with the fancy ponytail said.  
  
"I'm Blade"  
  
"You can call me Viper" she said coldly.  
  
"Can call you? As in not your real name?"  
  
"No one knows Viper's real name!" Kitty said, "Except me but I'm not telling!"  
  
"I see...what were you doing trying to kill us?"  
  
"Are you that dense?" Viper asked, "We weren't trying to kill you; those bullets are tranquilizers"  
  
"Why would you want us asleep?" Viper rolled her eyes again while the other girls just kept silent. Apparently, she was the leader or the spokesperson of the group.  
  
"I'm only gonna say this once so listen up" she told them, "Dr. J sent us to take you back to base because he doesn't think you'll willingly participate in the war that's about to be unleashed into the world, okay? That's all he told us"  
  
"I see..." Trowa said, "We should contact Dr. J to confirm this..."  
  
Heero nodded and a vid-screen appeared with Dr. J's face on it.  
  
"So, how'd it go girls?"  
  
"What does it look like?!" Paine yelled.  
  
"I see..." Dr. J said, surveying each girl, "Finish the mission" Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building. The girls tried to get up from the ground but failed. Viper ended up rolling across the floor in an attempt to escape but another explosion came from the other side of the building and she was sent flying through the window and dropped down toward ground level. The other girls were luckier; the gundam pilots had grabbed each of them and were running with them over his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry!" Duo yelled to the others; he was following Heero who was running at an incredibly fast rate. They were loading onto a shuttle when someone finally noticed that Viper was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Viper?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Viper had fallen from the third level and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch from her arm. She ignored the pain and got up, determined to find the others before she worried about herself. She spotted a shuttle preparing to take off and limped over. She recognized Paine's pink hair at once and ran the rest of the way there.  
  
"Oh god, Viper! Thank god you're okay!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to you?" Heero asked, peering at her injuries.  
  
"Fell from the building..." was all she said before she sat down for some much needed rest. The boys decided to take them all to one of Quatre's bases.  
  
They got there and all got a room; it was a mansion so they all got a room plus there was a library, a huge kitchen, a living room and a training room. Viper went into her own room and fell asleep immediately; Kitty had had sugar and was up all night giggling at absolutely nothing. Paine kept trying to drown out her giggling. Besides that, the others slept peacefully until morning when...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU KITTY!!!" Paine screamed. Blade woke up, looked in the mirror and started to scream too. Her face had face paint on it and her hair was tied in the scariest hair do she had ever seen. Viper got up and was relieved to find out that Kitty had left her alone. She seemed to be the only one that had escaped Kitty's prank. The girls ran into their bathroom (each room was a suite) and took a shower. When they got out, each of them glowered at the black-haired girl, who just yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she realized the situation and ran. Viper laughed and headed to the kitchen where the gundam pilots were sitting at the table talking to the vid-screen of Dr. J.  
  
"Boys, your new mission is to protect the girls. My base has been blown up so they'll have to stay with you for a while" he said. They didn't ask any questions and just nodded. Wufei was looking annoyed at having to 'baby- sit' for a couple of 'weak onnas', Duo was happy to have girls around, Trowa showed no emotion as always, Quatre was cooking breakfast and was concentrating on the food and Heero had that determined 'I'm not going to fail my mission this time' look on his face.  
  
"I wonder why he asked you to protect us" Viper commented.  
  
"He what?!" Blade stopped chasing Kitty and joined the conversation. Paine and Sakura stopped too and Kitty was still running. She had run through the entire house and back to the kitchen before realizing that they had stopped chasing her and joined them.  
  
"How should I know? You heard him...he didn't say anything" Heero shrugged.  
  
"Fine but...uh...we need to go to the mall," Viper said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear him? The base was blown up; that means our clothes were too"  
  
"Oh...so why are you telling us?" Duo asked.  
  
"We need a ride baka!" Blade explained it to him.  
  
"Ooh!" Duo said, "I'll come!"  
  
"I'll go; I don't trust Duo driving" Heero said.  
  
"I need a new sword" Wufei said. Quatre and Trowa said they'd go too so in the end, all of them ended up going.  
  
The mall was average sized with three floors and glass windows. Blade leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped, eager to get some new clothes. Quatre gave them all a huge wad of cash and saying it was nothing when the girls tried to refuse. Then they separated into groups. Wufei and Paine went in the direction of the weapons shop; Heero followed Viper to the clothes stores, Blade and Duo left for the arcade, Trowa and Kitty left toward the athletics department and Quatre and Sakura walked around shopping and talking.  
  
"C'mon Duo!" Blade yelled, pulling him toward the sport games. She stopped in front of a snowboarding game and hopped on the make shift board and began to play. Duo watched her, then hopped on the one next to her, a look of challenge in his eyes.  
  
"You're on!" she noticed the look. Both their scores individually surpassed the high score and soon, a crowd came to watch. They cheered whenever each of them got a point. In the end, Duo won. He and Blade rushed to another game and began to play not noticing a pair of eyes watching them.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Heero...stop acting so paranoid" Viper said, "I'm pretty sure that that kid isn't an assassin or whoever you're supposed to be protecting me from in disguise unless the enemy has gone ballistic and is recruiting six-year olds to be assassins"  
  
"It could be a midget"  
  
"I doubt that" Viper said.  
  
Heero put the gun inside his jacket and tried not to be so wary. Viper walked into a shop and began to try on clothes; each one black and fairly revealing. Heero waited patiently by the entrance until she was done with her purchases and left. Soon, after a lot of stores, she had more shopping bags than the average person could count. He shook his head in exasperation.(AN: this is like, two years after the war so Heero shows a bit more emotion now)  
  
"Let's go to the weapons shop" she suggested and laughed when his eyes lost that bored look at the mention of weapons.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Kitty and Sakura ended up walking together after meeting up five minutes after they separated. Like Viper did, the two girls had a LOT of shopping bags plus a few they had given the boys to hold. Kitty had bought a lot of candy, clothes and a few toys; she claimed they were useful when she Quatre asked how, she wouldn't tell him. Sakura had bought a lot of hair products, way more hair stuff than clothes but the other three could see why; her hair was so long. They were done shopping really quickly and sat by the fountain to wait for the others. Sakura could swear she felt a pair of eyes watching her but she ignored it; there were tons of people at the mall. There was no point looking for the person.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Viper felt someone staring at her and it was really creeping me out. She wondered if Heero noticed anything and looked at him; he didn't seem concerned so she kept walking.  
  
"I'm going to the washroom," she said and he nodded, waiting at the start of the hallway that led to the washrooms. She checked her reflection and then left, starting down the hall. She saw a blur and then felt herself slammed into the wall. A strong hand pushed her shoulder into the wall until there was a sickening crunch and she screamed from the pain.  
  
"Shut the fuck up" he growled. She screamed louder and inside, wondered why the voice was so familiar. She punched him in the stomach with her still usable hand. He groaned, then grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed again. A gunshot rang past her ear and the guy dropped her and ran. She looked up and saw Heero kneeling over her with an actual worried expression on his face.  
  
"Heero..." she said before she blacked out.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"WAIT UP ONNA!" Wufei yelled. Paine kept on running, chasing the person who had been staring at her. He seemed to finally run out of breath and she pinned him against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing? Who sent you?" she demanded. Wufei caught up. She took a good look at the boy's face and recognized him.  
  
"Ryo" she snarled, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's not what I'm doing; it's what I did" he laughed maniacally.  
  
"What do you mean boy?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why don't you go find your friends and find out?" he laughed. Paine realized what he meant and dropped him and ran again. She ran to the fountain where they were supposed to meet and saw Quatre, Trowa, Sakura and Kitty there. That narrowed it down to four people, or two, knowing which ones Ryo would go after.  
  
"What's wrong Paine?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Viper or Blade are in danger," she gasped.  
  
"No I'm not," Blade said with Duo following.  
  
"So process of elimination..." Duo said trying to sound smart, "Ok, who's not here?"  
  
"Viper and Heero?" Blade asked.  
  
"Uh oh..." they all exchanged a look.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Heero picked up the unconscious girl and walked toward the fountain.  
  
"No, let go of me" he heard her say and looked at her but she was still out of it.  
  
'Must be talking in her sleep' he thought.  
  
"Let go of me!" she mumbled. Heero looked at her questionably but was snapped out of his gaze when Blade ran over to them.  
  
"Oh god; what happened?!" she asked.  
  
"Some guy started to beat her up" Heero said. Everybody else came rushing over and on the way to the car, some things were explained...  
  
"It was Ryo" Paine said, "He practically told me he did it"  
  
"Who the hell is Ryo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Viper will have to tell you that" Kitty said in an actual serious tone. The rest of the ten-minute trip was in silence and when they got back, everybody separated into different areas of the mansion leaving Heero with Viper. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned gundam wing, I'd be rich, famous and wouldn't have to go to goddamn school and I'd probably be passing Art too...so yeah...I obviously don't but I do own Viper, Blade, Paine, Sakura and Kitty AND the plot in the story...mahahahahaha!  
  
_Flashback  
  
"No daddy!" she screamed watching her mother getting beat up.  
  
He looked at her and laughed maniacally, "You'll be a great toy" he slurred.  
  
"No!" she said. He growled in anger and hit her again and again until her whole face was turning black and blue.  
  
"NO!" her mother got up from the ground and stepped protectively in front of her.  
  
"Get outta the way unless you want to get hurt" he growled. Her mother had a look of defiance on her face and Viper saw her holding a kitchen knife behind her back.  
  
"Fine!" her father took out his gun but her mother was too fast. She stabbed the knife into his chest and he fell to the floor. Her mother knelt down next to her and her cousin who was shaking from fright, "Are you two alright?" she asked gently. Viper began to nod but then a look of pain crossed her mother's face. Her father who was still alive had taken the knife and in turn, stabbed it into her mother.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes, I think you'll make a great toy" he slurred again and began to beat her. Her cousin just watched in fright, not sure what to do. Finally her father stopped; she stood up. Her cousin who had seemed traumatized at the scene threw her the knife and a cold look came over Viper's eyes. She stabbed her father in the chest and this time, he was truly dead. Then she went over to her mother and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Mommy..." she sobbed. Her cousin came over and comforted her anyway she could. Viper turned to her, "They're dead...She's dead...she died trying to save us..."_

_End flashback_

"Viper, Viper!" her name was being called. Viper woke up and found herself staring into Heero Yuy's eyes.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, getting up but her arm hurt. A LOT. There were also tears in her eyes, "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I remember some guy twisting my arm," she said, "But I don't remember anything else."  
  
"You fell unconscious and everybody else was worried but not worried enough to stay with you so I was stuck with watching you"  
  
"Oh, thanks for making me feel SO loved" she said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem; uh...you have a broken arm, and your shoulder blades are fractured"  
  
"Heh, no problem" she said getting up. Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked.  
  
"Don't ask," she said. Heero noticed just then a light glow around her shoulders, "Seriously, don't ask"  
  
She left the room and found the others sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Viper!" Kitty consumed her in a hug.  
  
"Lack of air..." she gasped out. Kitty let go of her, "Sorry..." she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"How did you heal so fast?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't ask" all five girls said at once.  
  
"O-kay!" Duo said, "Well, after that eventful day at the mall, what are we gonna do today?"  
  
Paine shrugged, "How 'bout a little sparring contest?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo agreed.  
  
"How 'bout this; the guys spar off against each other, same with the girls, winner of the two groups face each other" Quatre said.  
  
Every one of them ran off in different directions, eager to get started and fight. They were put in separate sparring room so they "nobody could cheat" according to Kitty.  
  
In the girls' area  
  
"Ha! I'm against you Sakura!" Viper yelled.  
  
"Kitty's against me!" Paine yelled. Blade decided to face the winner; she almost always defeated them anyway.  
  
The battle started between Kitty and Paine. Paine was fast but Kitty dodged all her moves with twists in the air and flips. In the end, Kitty won by landing on Paine.  
  
"Damn you bitch" Paine grumbled, "You and your gravity defiance"  
  
"Get over it" Kitty grinned.  
  
In the boys' arena  
  
"Fuck!" Duo was heard cursing when Heero delivered a final blow, making him crumble to the floor with pain.  
  
"Tough luck Maxwell" he said. Quatre had lost in a battle against Heero since he didn't want to hurt anybody. Trowa had lost against Duo and Wufei was his final opponent.  
  
"Bring it on Yuy" Wufei said.  
  
"I will" he said calmly. The battle started with a few kicks and punches, but it got more intense. Wufei punched at Heero but he moved to the side and delivered a punch to Wufei's stomach. Grunting in pain, he jump kicked Heero, and got him in the side. Heero grunted also but took this opportunity to grab Wufei's leg and Wufei fell on his back.  
  
"Nice try Yuy" he grumbled, getting up and made to punch Heero but midway, changed his attack to a kick to Heero's side and Heero fell over in pain.  
  
"I win" Wufei said.  
  
Girls' arena  
  
"I win" Viper said. Sakura glared at her but then grinned. Blade jumped eagerly into the fighting area.  
  
"Ya know I'm gonna win, right?" she asked.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe I'll win" Viper shrugged. The battle started. Viper barely dodged the blow and punched back. It landed on Blade's face. Blade swung her leg at her feet, knocking Viper backwards.  
  
"That wasn't planned" Viper grumbled, getting up only to get kicked in the stomach, "Oh fuck you" she swore, lifting her leg up and kicking Blade in the stomach really hard.  
  
"Damn you" she groaned and punched Viper really hard in the jaw, knowing her out of the arena.  
  
"We're not supposed to be TRYING to kill each other in this battle" Viper grumbled, healing her jaw.  
  
"Sorry" Blade called.  
  
"Are you onnas done yet?!" Wufei's voice called.  
  
"Yep!" Paine yelled, grinning, "Can't wait to see who wins"  
  
"Me, of course!" Wufei said walking in followed by the others. Heero and the others sat against the wall with the girls.  
  
"Oh really?" Blade asked, "I think I'll prove you wrong!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Sure, but let's make this a little more interesting..." she said.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"If I win, I get to use your bike for a week!"  
  
"If you lose?"  
  
"You get to keep my sword!"  
  
"Sure, but let's make this a sword battle..." Wufei said. Blade smirked; the guy just kept digging himself into a deeper hole.  
  
Blade and Wufei both chose a katana so they were evenly matched in the area of weapons. Then they attacked; Wufei lunged and Blade dodged. She moved quickly and got ready to strike him from behind but he must've sensed her because he blocked her with his sword. The battle went on for a long time with neither of them really doing any damage. Finally Blade got frustrated and did a complicated twist flip thingy and then landed behind Wufei with her sword against his throat.  
  
"Give up?" she asked.  
  
"Never!" he said.  
  
"Wufei, you should just give up" Sakura advised.  
  
"No!" Wufei was stubborn.  
  
"Don't forget to think about why my name is Blade when you're unconscious for a week on the gym floor" Blade growled.  
  
"Never!" Wufei said and everyone watched when, in a few swift moves, Blade knocked the katana out of his hand.  
  
"Here Wufei!" Duo seemed eager for the fight to go on and threw Wufei another sword.  
  
"No way, that's cheating!" she pouted, anger sparked in her blue eyes.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Kitty mumbled as the sword in Wufei's hand started to glow and sparks were going up and down the blade.  
  
"Blade!" Viper yelled, "Stop that!" Blade paused and stopped glaring at the sword. It turned back to a normal color after a few seconds. The other girls had distracted the boys from watching by Kitty "knocking" the weapons off the wall and the swords landed around her. Laughing nervously, she had called for help and the four boys helped her out. Wufei had been watching, making sure nobody harmed his precious weapons hadn't noticed the flaming sword either.  
  
"That was too close" Viper mumbled to Blade. The blonde girl had an apologetic look on her face when she nodded.  
  
"God...how the hell did you make them all fall down? It's like, humanly impossible to make twenty swords that were on different spots on the wall fall down all at once..." Duo was grumbling at Kitty who giggled.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned gundam wing, I'd be rich and famous for my comics and I would be able to draw properly so obviously I don't..._ there, happy now? I DO own Viper, Blade, Kitty, Paine and Sakura, so mhahahahahaahah! IN YOUR FACE!  
  
Just in case some people can't tell:  
  
"..." –talking '...' –thinking ~...~- flashback-like thing  
  
For the thinking and flashback, it's supposed to be in italics but since it doesn't seem to be working...this will have to do...  
  
A week and a half later, Viper came running down the stairs with Heero grumbling after her.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled into the living room, "We're going to J's new base!"  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, whose head was lying on Paine's lap. Paine had a half- amused, half annoyed expression on her face. Kitty was trying to get Trowa to say more than a sentence, Quatre and Sakura were talking and Wufei and Blade were glaring at each other.  
  
"You'll find out, now, won't you?" she grinned, "Let's go!" she grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him to the shuttle. The other piled in a few minutes later.  
  
"You know what it is, don't you?" she asked Viper.  
  
'Yep! Me, the all-knowing empath'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'You'll see...'  
  
'You're enjoying this WAY too much to be something trivial'  
  
'Hn'  
  
'Great job imitating Heero'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
"What's going on?" Blade whispered.  
  
"Viper knows what it is but she won't tell me!"  
  
"Vi~per!" Blade whined.  
  
'You're not finding out! And neither of you are empath so there!' Viper sat back in her seat triumphantly but regretted it. The other two wouldn't stop bugging her. Of course, it had to be in her mind that they bugged her.  
  
"Shut up before I burn you to death!" she finally growled. Everyone turned to stare at them and she laughed nervously.  
  
"Never mind...just random death threats..." she said and quickly hid herself behind a magazine.  
  
"We're here" Quatre announced.  
  
"Great, can't wait!" Viper jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the center of the hangar where Dr. J was waiting.  
  
"Good, you're all here" he nodded, "Let me explain something to you first..." he paused.  
  
"Go on" Kitty said.  
  
"There's a revolutionary group called UOC and I want you to fight them"  
  
"Fight, as in..."  
  
"GUNDAMS!" Kitty screamed with delight at the huge mechas that were revealed. The boys were shocked; standing there were their gundams, exactly the same as they had always looked plus a few weapons.  
  
"Ok, girls; here are your gundams" Dr. J said. He walked over to one that was black and silver with four angel wings at the back. Two of them on the right side were black and the other two were white, "This is yours, Viper; we call it Pyro Death Angel. It's equipped with what we call a 'Pyro gun' and a 'death chain'. The gun is very powerful so use it wisely and the chain can destroy mobile suits on contact; it can extend to a twenty-mile radius. The rest are and ammunition that you can use but probably won't need to"  
  
"Right...thanks MM," she said.  
  
"MM?" Duo mouthed to Paine.  
  
"Machine Man..." she said and everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"This one's yours, Paine" he indicated a gundam that designed to look like Deathscythe except it was black, purple and silver. It had two black angel wings, "We call it Death Strike" There was a scythe like Deathscythe's weapon in its hand. It was like a double-ended scythe, two thermal blades protruding from each side of the handle (or whatever the gundam's hand holds), "I'm pretty sure you know what the scythe does; now, that thing on its arm is called the Death Fang. It's a fang-shaped weapon connected to a chain in the arm of the gundam that will let you shoot it at the enemy and it'll extend back. Again, those are the main weapons"  
  
Paine leapt up onto the gundam to inspect it, "Thanks MM!" she called down and everyone sweat-dropped again.  
  
"Kitty, this is yours" J walked over to a gundam that strangely resembled a cat. It was a dark purple and had a tale protruding from the behind and cat ears were on the head, "This one, on command, can turn into a cat shape. In the ears are the ammunition. The left claw has retractable claws. The claws are thermal so it can do pretty decent damage and in the other paw, well, let's just say, it packs a REALLY powerful punch. And you can see it's holding a whip, which is pretty damn powerful; it's another thermal weapon"  
  
"You sure love thermal weapons, don't you?"  
  
"I guess..." Dr. J blinked from behind his glasses, "We named it Neko"  
  
"Sakura, we named yours Sky Demon" and it did look like one. It had bat wings coming out of its back, claws were on its hands and it was holding a pitchfork-like thing, the same type of thing that the devil would hold. The gundam was red and black and besides the pitchfork, there was a gun, a tail that had that upside-down heart shaped thing that was sharp (AN: think of pictures of the devil with a tail), "You can see what the tail and the what we call the trident does. Guns are everywhere; you should have no trouble finding them yourself" Sakura nodded and climbed into the cockpit.  
  
"Finally, Blade, this is yours..." Dr. J said walking over to the last one; a dark blue and gold gundam that had jagged wings coming out of its back, "Its name is Electromaniac"  
  
"O-kay...that's a weird name..."  
  
"Thanks" Dr. J said, "Weapons are: Lightning Sword; has the power of lightning in it, really powerful. Thunder gun, it can damage every targeted mobile suit in a thirty mile radius; takes a lot of energy though so try not to use it. Find the other guns and ammunition by yourself"  
  
"Ok..." she leapt into the cockpit and after a few minutes of getting used to the controls, she joined the others on the ground.  
  
"I'm tired," she complained.  
  
"You ten can stay here if you want" Dr. J said, "But...uh...there are only five rooms..."  
  
'Shit, let the chaos start...' he thought to himself. Viper grinned; she had heard his thoughts and found it amusing. Duo had pulled Paine away already and toward one of the rooms. Everyone looked at each other and just separated and left just as quickly as they had leaving Blade and Wufei left standing there and complaining; Kitty was rooming with Trowa, Viper with Heero and Sakura with Quatre.  
  
~* * *~  
  
'This works out alright...now those boys can make sure nothing happens to the girls while they're sleeping...' J thought when they all left.  
  
~ "No daddy!" she screamed watching her mother getting beat up.  
  
He looked at her and laughed maniacally, "You'll be a great toy" he slurred.  
  
"No!" she said. He growled in anger and hit her again and again until her whole face was turning black and blue.  
  
"NO!" her mother got up from the ground and stepped protectively in front of her.  
  
"Get outta the way unless you want to get hurt" he growled. Her mother had a look of defiance on her face and Viper saw her holding a knife.  
  
"Fine!" her father took out his gun but her mother was too fast. She stabbed the knife into his chest and he fell to the floor. Her mother knelt down next to her and her cousin who was shaking from fright, "Are you two alright?" she asked gently. Viper began to nod but then a look of pain crossed her mother's face. Her father, panting had taken the knife and in turn, stabbed it into her mother.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes, I think you'll make a great toy" he slurred again and began to beat her. Her cousin just watched in fright, not sure what to do. Finally her father stopped; she stood up. Her cousin who had seemed traumatized at the scene threw her the knife and a cold look came over Viper's eyes. She stabbed her father in the chest and this time, he was truly dead. Then she went over to her mother and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Mommy..." she sobbed. Her cousin came over and comforted her anyway she could. Viper turned to her, "I swear, I'll take care of both of us. I promise; nothing like that will happen to you as long as I'm still alive"~  
  
Viper woke up in the middle of the night with her face all wet. She wasn't sure if it was from tears of sweat. She looked over at Heero to find him staring slightly at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were having one hell of a nightmare" he stated.  
  
"Way to state the obvious"  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"None of your business" she snapped at him.  
  
"Yes it's my business...how else do I protect you if I don't even know what's happening to you?"  
  
"Maybe I don't need you to protect me!"  
  
Heero glared at her, "Fine"  
  
Viper walked out of the room and down to the excuse for a kitchen that J owned gulped down a glass of water. Then she sat on the couch, thinking.  
  
'Why am I remembering it now? I thought I got rid of that memory...' she was so deep in thought she didn't realize Heero had sat next to her until he said her name.  
  
"Viper?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry...You're right; it's none of my business" he looked deep in thought.  
  
"Sorry for snapping at you" she mumbled, "You were only trying to help"  
  
Heero nodded and he did something unexpected; he kissed her. (AN: sorry if it's getting too emotional and shit but it's part of the plot mhahahahahaah!) She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him back. Then she gave in to the tiredness and fell asleep.  
  
That was how Duo and Paine found them the next morning, asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"AH! My virgin eyes!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shut up Duo; we both know it's not likely you're a virgin with all those girls you bring home"  
  
"BAKA!" Paine yelled, hitting him over the head.  
  
"What are you getting so upset for? It's not like you slept with him or anything" Paine was silent.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Viper yelled, then laughed, "You should stop blushing before everyone else comes in here or they'll all know" Paine made a scramble for the bathroom. Sakura and Quatre walked in just in time to see Paine run out.  
  
"Oh, breakfast" Sakura said, trying to keep her voice calm. Viper glared suspiciously at her.  
  
'Let me guess; you slept with him?'  
  
'NO! We just kissed...'  
  
'Wow, if that's your just-kissed blush and voice, I'd hate to see your just- slept-with look'  
  
'Shaddup or I'll freeze you. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about Kitty? I mean, stuck in there with Mr. Silent who just happens to be an older guy who she thinks is cute could be dangerous'  
  
'She's a big girl' Viper shrugged. Kitty walked in arm hooked through Trowa's just then and Sakura choke on her bagel when she saw that she was actually right.  
  
Blade and Wufei came down next, glaring at each other.  
  
"You are such a pervert!" she yelled.  
  
"Pervert! I am not so dishonorable!"  
  
"Oh, who tried sleep in the same bed as me?"  
  
"Onna, did you expect me to sleep on the floor?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"YOU'RE A BAKA!"  
  
"YOU'RE A PERVERT!"  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR BODY MOVEMENT WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING, DON'T BLAME ME!"  
  
"CAN'T CONTROL BODY MOVEMENT?! WHOSE ARM WAS AROUND MY SHOULDER?!"  
  
"WHO WAS AS COLD AS AN ICICLE?!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT IF YOU WERNE'T TOUCHING ME, WOULD YOU?!"  
  
"INJUSTICE! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Dr. J walked in, "Somehow I knew that I shouldn't have let you choose your own rooms" he mumbled and then left mumbling something about teenage hormones and bed springs.  
  
Duo and Paine came back, looking breathless. Viper raised an eyebrow at them but didn't ask.  
  
"I'm sleeping now..." Viper yawned, falling asleep on Heero's chest.  
  
"Good idea. I just came down here for breakfast" Sakura went back upstairs.  
  
BOOM! 


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?!" Blade yelled.  
  
"Someone's attacking onna" Wufei said. Blade slapped him over the head, "I know that!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you ask?"  
  
"Load the gundams onto a shuttle and we'll take off" Heero ordered. Quatre ignored him and ran upstairs.  
  
"Quatre! Sakura can take care of herself!"  
  
"I don't care!" Quatre yelled. Kitty made to go after him but Trowa stopped her, "Just let him go"  
  
They loaded five shuttles; two gundams fit on each shuttle.  
  
"Take off" Heero ordered the other three shuttles. He and Viper were going to wait for Quatre and Sakura.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Sakura coughed as she inhaled smoke.  
  
"Damn this smoke to hell!" she swore. Finally she sighed and a huge torrent of water shot out of her finger and her eyes were glowing an aqua blue.  
  
"Thank god" she said to herself, clearing the rest of the fire. A gasp was heard.  
  
"Quatre..." she said.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked, "Never mind; we have to get out of here. Everyone else is waiting for us..." he grabbed her hand and ran as the building's rafters began to collapse.  
  
"Hurry up!" Viper called to them.  
  
"Viper, I'll ride with you" Sakura said, "I have to talk to you"  
  
Viper nodded and they took off when Quatre and Heero were on the other shuttle.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Viper set the autopilot for the base.  
  
"Quatre knows" she said, "He saw me"  
  
"WHA?!!!!!!" Viper yelled. It was a good thing the shuttle was on autopilot or they would've crashed.  
  
"Yeah, he saw me put out a fire 'cause I had trouble breathing in the smoke and had no choice but I had no idea he was right there"  
  
"Shit; he's going to tell the others..."  
  
"I know, I just thought I'd tell you first"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"But maybe he won't ask yet..."  
  
"We can only hope...but Sakura? If he only asks you and nobody hears, don't tell him"  
  
~Back at the base~  
  
"Sakura?" Quatre walked up to the blonde girl, "What was that you did at the base?"  
  
"...sorry but I can't tell you right now" she said sadly.  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"No, more like..."  
  
"SAKURA! QUATRE! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" Kitty yelled. They ran down to the hangar. Kitty and the others were getting into their gundams.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"There was a tracking device on one of the shuttles; we have to leave"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to stay at the place of the most sickening person on earth..." Blade paused for suspense, "Relena Peacecraft's"  
  
Sakura gave a small scream of terror and everyone else shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Why her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh...because she's loaded"  
  
"Quatre is too!"  
  
"But they probably tracked the shuttle to this base and they'll find out Quatre's housing gundam pilots and attack his other mansions"  
  
"Fine" Sakura pouted and got climbed into Sky Demon's cockpit.  
  
"Sky Demon, set auto pilot on Cinq Kingdom" she said using the voice controls. Then she sat back and slept for the rest of the three hours.  
  
~A boy about the age of twelve was peering down at her. He had silvery blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been trimmed in quite a while and had pale blue eyes. He grinned at her.  
  
"Hey, you; you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." she said reaching for the hand that he extended to her to help her out of the huge hole she had fallen into.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"My name's Kykito" he said smiling.~  
  
'Kykito' Sakura thought when the beeping alerted her of Cinq Kingdom in the distance.  
  
"Hey, Sakura; be nice when we meet her; if she lets us stay, then go and do whatever you want to her" Blade said, a screen with her face popping up out of nowhere.  
  
"Fine"  
  
They landed their gundam in the hangar that the Institute had underground. Apparently, one of the five boys had contacted Relena or whoever opened the hangar for them a while ago. They jumped out and was met with the face of Lucretzia Noin.  
  
"Oh, I didn't expect ten of you!" she said, "When you said the gundam pilots, I just assumed it was you boys"  
  
"Well, surprise then" Kitty said, sucking on a lollipop.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Viper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Trowa gave it to me" she shrugged.  
  
"You know that you're not supposed to have any candy or sugar...remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Heh, I remember...Blade looked so funny," Kitty giggled than stopped when she saw the look on Blade's face. None of the guys noticed but sparks of electricity were going up and down Blade's pointer finger.  
  
"Heh, heh...I mean...AHHHHHHHH!!!!" she ran off.  
  
"Blade, you should really stop threatening her like that" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Paine agreed.  
  
"I think it's funny how she always runs off before anything happens" Viper grinned.  
  
"Um...ok...time to go see Miss Relena..." Noin coughed, trying to hide a laugh. After dragging Kitty with them, they left the hangar and went up to Relena's office where she was waiting for a certain someone.  
  
"HEEROOOO!!!" she screamed, glomping him.  
  
"Relena..." he said.  
  
"Aw, stop pretending to be the perfect soldier; I know you love me" she cooed. Everybody else began to feel sick. Viper shot Heero a sympathetic look while he was trying to get her off him.  
  
"Um...Relena? I don't think any PDA is necessary..." Sakura finally said. Relena looked startled to find ten other people there. Noin coughed in embarrassment and she got off Heero.  
  
"Oh...uh...here are your schedules, uniforms and room keys, have a nice day" she said hurriedly, and then she shoved them out of the office.  
  
"Ok, let's go..." Kitty said. The rooms were all next to each other and Noin had arranged for them to all get their own room.  
  
"Nice!" Paine said, looking around. It had a huge desk, a walk-in closet, a TV, and the entire room was richly decorated.  
  
"Speak for yourself" Blade complained, "My room's pink! PINK!"  
  
"Ha! Mine's dark blue!" Viper said.  
  
"My room's red" Kitty said, "So is Sakura's"  
  
"Why is MINE pink?!" Blade wailed, "I'm the one who can't stand pink!"  
  
"Get over it..." Viper said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to get to class" they all had a look of disgust on their place since uniforms were mandatory. Paine, Kitty and Viper were desperately looking for a way to make the uniforms look decent.  
  
"That's it!" Paine yelled, "I'm not wearing mine!"  
  
"Why didn't we just do that before?"  
  
"I dunno...why didn't we?" They shrugged at each other and walked to their first class; English. The teacher glared at them when they walked in fifteen minutes late. The other pilots minus Kitty who was a year younger were in that class and Viper could hear them groaning at the sight of them not wearing uniforms.  
  
"Where are your uniforms?" the teacher asked.  
  
"In hell, where they belong" Paine said.  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"So am I...they belong in hell!" Paine shot back.  
  
"Don't talk back"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"How 'bout you?" the teacher chose to ignore Paine.  
  
"I don't give a shit about wearing uniforms" Viper shrugged.  
  
"Don't give me language"  
  
"Well, how else am I supposed to speak but in a language?"  
  
"Take a seat at the back; both of you!"  
  
"Sure, leave me out of the fun..." Blade grumbled to them when they passed.  
  
"That's what you get for leaving so early"  
  
~* * *~  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty was having some fun with her teacher. After getting sent to the back for not wearing her uniform, she was having fun at the back where she had two "small" ravens with her.  
  
'Attack her...but don't kill her; this is just for fun' she ordered.  
  
'Aww...but she looks so vulnerable...'  
  
'Do you want to me summon some wolves in here?'  
  
'Ok, no killing...god, you ruin all my fun' the ravens headed for the teacher and she shrieked. The class stared at the two ravens that were about one third their size but still pretty big for ravens. Kitty laughed silently, then sent the ravens away, the memory of the teacher screaming was enough to get her through the class without falling asleep.  
  
~* * *~  
  
After their classes, Relena summoned them all to her office, this time she refrained from glomping Heero but still kept insisting that Heero loved her.  
  
'Uh...obsessed, anyone?'  
  
'No kidding...'  
  
"Anyway, I called you here because there's an upcoming ball and I want you to attend. Noin told me about UOC and they might appear there"  
  
"Wait...ball?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Meaning...dresses?"  
  
"Basically..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"...um...yeah. I'm taking you girls shopping right now" she grabbed her pink (AN: NOOOOOOOOOo! PINK IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) purse and dragged the complaining girls to the pink limo. Hours later, they came back with an angry Relena and five equally angry girls.  
  
"Remind me to kill that bitch when she's old and retired" Viper grumbled to the others who agreed.  
  
"It can't have been that bad..." Duo said.  
  
"Oh really? And I suppose you'd like to step into a store full of pink frilly dresses and actually be forced to try them on?" Paine asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I didn't think so"  
  
"You onnas are just weak!" Wufei said.  
  
"WEAK?! I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING WEAK!" Blade yelled, chasing after Wufei with a coat hangar.  
  
~In Relena's office~  
  
Relena sat back in her chair, congratulating herself. Her plan was set; she had seen that Viper girl with Heero and she didn't like it one bit. Heero wasn't pushing her away.  
  
"If I can't have Heero, no one can" she said aloud. Pulling out the files she had had a friend of hers make, she smiled, "Soon...Heero will be mine...they actually thought UOC is going to be there..."  
  
~* * *~  
  
~At the ball~  
  
The gundam pilots stepped out of the pink limo. The boys were all wearing tuxedos and the girls were all wearing the skimpiest dresses that a formal ball would allow.  
  
Sakura wore a spaghetti-strap purple dress that reached the floor. Kitty wore a beige dress that was halter-top style and reached her knees. Viper was wearing an Ancient Greek-styled dress. Blade was wearing a kimono-like dress that was navy blue and Paine was wearing a sleeveless red dress that went down to the ground but unlike Sakura's, it clung to her body and there was a slit up both legs.  
  
"Ok, keep a lookout for UOC" Heero ordered and everybody separated into different crowds.  
  
"Heero, I have to talk to you" Relena said, for once, not glomping him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You know that girl, Viper?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"I was on the internet when I found this"  
  
Name: Viper Tang  
  
Age: 10  
  
Issue: Unstable. Panic attacks cause black outs. When left alone for a while, this girl goes crazy and kills everyone in sight. Killed two sisters, mother and father. Weak but deadly at the same time; beware when dealing with her.  
  
Last seen: with OZ, rumored to be in league with Barton Foundation and to be the first to be connected to any new threat.  
  
Heero looked up, "What?" It appeared to be some kind of profile but this couldn't be right; Viper never blacked out unless there was a reason and Viper's mind wasn't unbalanced...was it?  
  
"I just wanted to show you 'cause I didn't want you hurt by this girl," Relena said. Then she slipped away to talk to somebody else and left Heero staring at the papers. Relena never seemed to be the type to lie about something like this...and he had known her longer...  
  
Viper was in the garden next to the artificial waterfall when Heero came up behind her, a cold look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. His eyes were distant and cold too.  
  
"I want you to leave the team," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave the team"  
  
"If you're joking, this isn't funny, Heero!"  
  
"I'm not joking. I think you're a threat to the gundam pilot's success"  
  
"I'm a threat, huh? Then why did you kiss me if I was a threat?"  
  
"Because you are weak and I just did it to give you motivation"  
  
To Viper, that remarked felt like a slap on the face. Her eyes were angry. She couldn't even read his mind now that she was no angry. She could never read the mind of someone who wasn't close to her.  
  
"So now I'm just somebody whose emotions you can manipulate, am I? Fine, you heartless bastard!" she stalked off back inside, and then left again through the main entrance. She didn't know where she was going to go and she didn't give a damn.  
  
'Pyro...' she remembered her gundam and "borrowed" one of the many cars in the parking lot. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing but I do own everything else in this fic....^_~ and you people should know by now what every thing is but in case SOME people have the memory of...a really forgetful person...then:  
  
~...~ flashback '...' thoughts "speech" randomly capital words probably means yelling or emphasis on the word since the STUPID ITALICS WON'T FUCKING WORK!  
  
The ball ended and everyone was eager to leave. When they got back to the dorms, the formidable question came up.  
  
"Hey, where's Viper?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She left"  
  
"She went back all by herself?"  
  
"Left as in left permanently"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I sent her away"  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
Heero handed her the profile sheet. Kitty read it over and laughed, "You actually believed this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? It sure looks like an official document"  
  
"Well, see here Heero; your information is wrong; Viper was head of our gang when she was that age and even before then, we knew her" Sakura said reading over the info.  
  
"And she never had a sister"  
  
"Hn..." Heero was regretting his mistake more every minute. How could he, the perfect soldier, make such a mistake?  
  
'Guess the peace changed me more than I thought...'  
  
"Now we don't even know where she is..." Paine said, glaring at Heero who was silent. Duo shook his head at Paine and motioned for everyone to leave him alone.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Viper sat in the cockpit of her gundam. She was on her way to space heading for the L2 colony cluster, back to her home colony.  
  
"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," she said aloud as she landed her gundam on an abandoned colony near the one she was heading. Then, she set the voice-activation security system on and floated over to the said colony.  
  
~Somewhere in space~  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft...you've just made my plan a lot easier..." a man garbed in black said out loud with a glass of red wine in his hand.  
  
~Back in L2~  
  
Viper walked up the familiar streets of L2, looking for a few certain people.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in our territory?" a voice growled.  
  
"You tell me"  
  
"You should be grateful our leader isn't here" a new voice growled.  
  
"And who's your leader?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Wouldn't go by the name of Flame, would she?"  
  
"How the hell did you know?"  
  
"'Cause I'm her" Viper showed them a finger with small fire coming out of the tip.  
  
"Flame?"  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I?"  
  
"Got any proof?"  
  
"Ya know any one else who has fires coming out of their fingers?"  
  
"It could happen..."  
  
"A little paranoid, aren't you?" Viper sighed, and then took of her gun holster. On her the side of her leg was a tattoo of an angel with black wings standing amidst roaring fire.  
  
"Ok, so it is you, but that doesn't explain why you've been missing for MORE THAN FOUR FUCKING YEARS AND COME BACK NOW!"  
  
"You'll see..." she grinned. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same as always....I REALLY don't feel like writing that again and again and I'm not writing what each damn quotation thingy means either so figure it out ya lazy...  
  
~Months later~  
  
"DDDUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN BASTARD! IF I WANTED A BATH, I WOULD'VE GONE INTO THE BATHROOM TO TAKE ONE! DUMPING WATER ON ME IS NOT A BATH! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"  
  
"When does it end?" Sakura mumbled. It had been the third time that morning that that had happened and she sure as hell still wasn't used to it.  
  
"I swear, those two are being controlled by Kitty and Viper" Quatre said, shaking his head. Kitty and Trowa had disappeared about a month after Viper's disappearance and things were more hectic around than usual. Heero wasn't taking it too well either; the first two weeks, he beat himself up over his mistake, then for the last two months, he had disappeared. Quatre had set up a base away from the Institute since everybody in the dorm had been woken up one morning by Duo and Paine chasing each other and screaming death threats. Quatre had decided maybe it was better to have their own base again...where nobody could hear them. Or find them. Especially since that barely a month ago, UOC had been made known to the public.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU MORON!" Blade was heard screaming at Wufei.  
  
"Not them too..." Sakura groaned.  
  
"Let's hope Viper and Kitty come back soon," Quatre said, "I seriously think Viper's the only one who can control them"  
  
"You're not far from the truth..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Kitty walked along the streets of L3, gazing at the artificial snow that was falling. A snowy winter day on earth came to her mind and she grinned, remembering a time when even Viper acted innocent.  
  
'That was so long ago...'  
  
"What're you doing out here?" Trowa asked from behind.  
  
"Nothing...just remembering..."  
  
"Care to share that information?"  
  
She stared into space for few minutes, and then smiled, "I was six years old; Viper and I had lived in the streets of L2 for a while. I said that I wanted see some real snow, not artificial for once. Viper snuck us onto a shuttle to earth and I saw real snow for the first time ever...now I don't even know where she is..." she turned to him, "Why would she just leave like that? Even if Heero told her to, she could've just ignored him"  
  
"Everyone has a reason for their actions..." Trowa said wisely, "C'mon, we should head back; Catherine's cooking again" he gave a small grin.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Flame, do I have to ask again? What are you doing here?" Kyoro asked impatiently.  
  
"One, I need a place to stay; two, I'm your leader; three, who knows?"  
  
"That explains everything, doesn't it?" Kyoro said sarcastically. Viper gave him a small shrug and laughed at his expression.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"It's time..." Viper said overdramatically as she snuck into the UOC base on the nearby abandoned colony, disguised as a guy. She knocked out a soldier and slipped on the clothes.  
  
"Looks like I actually learnt something from Kitty..." she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. If anybody had come in right now, they wouldn't have been able to tell that she was actually a girl unless her clothes were gone. Her normally Chinese features didn't show up under all that heavy make up to make herself look pale, her black hair was tucked under a blonde guy's wig and she opted for wearing loose clothing to cover her chest.  
  
She passed by a soldier on her way to the common room and he gave her a suspicious look but kept walking. The control room was a huge room that nobody went in except during battles. After some hacking, she copied the files onto a disk and turned.  
  
"Put that disk down..." someone said from behind.  
  
"Shit..." she mumbled and turned around. There were about twenty guards pointing their guns at her.  
  
'I am so thankful for hats that cover faces right now...' she thought. Then she had an idea; she had the disk, why not just destroy the rest of the base. A ring of flames came up around her right hand and the soldiers stepped back. She heard their thoughts and laughed. Then she threw the fire ring at them and it turned into a fire sphere and engulfed them in flames. As the flames began to spread, she ran out of the base and floated out of the colony to her gundam. Then she laughed again when she heard them scream, "A gundam!" and flew off.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"What do you mean, our main base is gone?!" Katia yelled.  
  
"Like I said...a gundam pilot came and attacked us; he has a disk full of the information"  
  
"What did the gundam look like?"  
  
"It was a new model; it was too fast though, I couldn't see anything except a blur of black, silver and white"  
  
"I see...how did he destroy the base?"  
  
"Ma'am, you may not believe this but the cadets that were there said that fire came out of nowhere...possibly, his hand"  
  
"That's impossible; tell me the truth..."  
  
"You'll have to question the surviving cadets...they call him Pyro"  
  
"Pyro?"  
  
"I dunno...the cadets say it's short for Pyromaniac...to each his own, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll inform my superiors" she said and disconnected the link.  
  
"Well, well, Pyro, eh?"  
  
Katia swirled around, "Ryo, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard all that and I think the cadets are telling the truth; after all, that's the fifth base this week that reported that happening, each time, nobody knows what the guy looks like..."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"We should capture him before any more trouble occurs"  
  
"And you know where he is, I suppose"  
  
"No...but I do know where he COULD be..."  
  
"How the hell did you know that?!"  
  
"Let's just say a little drunk L2 gang member told me" he laughed.  
  
"You and your damned sense of humor..." Katia grumbled.  
  
"But you love me for it, right?"  
  
"Wrong" Katia crossed her arms and glared, "What did your little drunken friend tell you?"  
  
"That they have a leader named Flame that has the power of fire that disappeared more than four years ago who cares about the members like a family...so if we just...endanger the family...guess who'll come running out into our hands?"  
  
"Pyro..." Katia smirked. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Let's see..." Viper mumbled, inserting the disk into a laptop, "Damn...I have to hack through again; god, why do these evil guys always put such good defense on their files?"  
  
"Maybe it's because they don't want their plans found out?" Kyoro asked from behind.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you..."  
  
"It's 'cause you love me"  
  
"In your dreams...go away, I have to concentrate"  
  
"FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed.  
  
"What the hell?" Viper grabbed the disk out of the laptop and stood up.  
  
"Run" she ordered. Kyoro obeyed, shaking slightly with fright. The sight that met him when he got out there was sickening. Soldiers from UOC were mercilessly beating up his friends, the people he considered his family. Even the younger ones, barely over the age of four didn't get any mercy.  
  
"We got another one here!" a soldier yelled. About ten more soldiers came out of nowhere and crowded around him.  
  
"So where you going kiddo?" one of them asked him. For some reason, the others found it incredibly funny.  
  
"You guys must have the worst sense of humor...EVER!" Viper said coldly, jumping down in front of him. Her hair was tucked up under a hat and she was wearing a black jacket. A pair of Capri pants was worn over her shorts.  
  
"Think you can beat us, little girl?"  
  
"Think? I know I can beat you fucking losers" she grabbed a couple of throwing knives out of her jacket and threw them while turning on her heel in a full circle. She hit all of them either in the throat or the chest. Kyoro stared, amazed.  
  
"What? You think I'd rebel against the most powerful force in the universe right now and not know how to fight?"  
  
"Flame..." Kyoro said, eyes widening slightly. Viper turned around to meet the face of Ryo.  
  
"So you're Flame," he said in an oily voice, "Well, you're coming with us..."  
  
"Who says I won't kill you first?" she growled.  
  
"Well, if you kill me, my men will kill him..." he indicated behind her. Kyoro was at the mercy of the soldiers, one who had a knife to his throat and the other, a gun pointed to his chest.  
  
'Damn this damn conscience...' she thought as she put her hands up to surrender.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way" he cuffed her hands and tied her feet together. A soldier picked her up from the ground. Ryo looked over at Kyoro, "Kill him" he said. Viper's eyes glowed red with anger at what he just said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she swore loudly when she heard the gun shot. Kyoro dropped dead among the other corpses of her friends.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Quatre almost choked when he heard the news. So did everyone else in the room; Heero, who had come back that day, Sakura, Paine, Duo, Wufei and Blade.  
  
"And today, UOC has announced that they finally caught Pyro, pilot of gundam 0-6 who has caused the destruction of many UOC bases in the month after UOC came to power. Due to the pilot's rebellion against the new order of power, the execution of this outcast will take place at 1600 hours today...and in other news..." Quatre clicked the TV off.  
  
"At least we know where she is now..." Quatre said.  
  
"But it's already 2:45!" Sakura yelled hysterically, "We only have one hour and fifteen minutes to get her out!"  
  
"So we act quickly" Quatre said, quickly thinking up of a plan, "Duo and Heero will go in to get her; Blade will get into the control room to feed them a loop; the rest of us go in our gundams"  
  
"Roger!" Everyone said, getting up except Duo.  
  
"Who the hell is Roger?" he asked himself.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Viper had gotten her hands free. But only after she had been tortured. She hadn't really counted on Ryo being part of UOC...and damn...his torture techniques were something even her powers couldn't heal, especially not right now. Freezing her insides, then burning them, and then using electricity to jolt her wasn't her idea of merciful and it definitely wasn't going heal very quickly, even with the help of her powers, which weren't doing much right now. Her healing powers only extended to healing broken bones and bruises and such, not something like icicles insides of her freezing her to death.  
  
"So Pyro is really a girl..." a girl about her age came up to the cell. She had straight red hair with green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, "Interesting..."  
  
"And who the hell are you?"  
  
"Katia, second in command to Colonel Ryo"  
  
"I am SO impressed..." Viper snapped at her sarcastically.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth"  
  
"Make me..."  
  
"Don't make me come in there"  
  
"If you did, I'd have you dead on the ground in a second" she threatened, staring Katia straight in the eye. Katia looked stunned, then huffed off.  
  
"Great...now that she's gone..." Viper smirked. Somehow, she had been able to read Katia's mind and knew exactly where the hidden camera was. She glared at it, setting it on fire, then took out a lock pick and began to work on the lock, ignoring the pain that rushed through her body with every movement. Finally, the door swung open and she jumped into the vents, waiting for the executioner to come.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Heero and Duo ran to the hall where they assumed Viper was kept; in the most guarded area of the base. There, they saw a familiar looking black- haired girl sitting in a cell and then they heard the gun shot. The boys looked at each other in horror, well, Duo did anyway, and the executioner chose that moment to turn around.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing here?!" he yelled.  
  
"You just executed a good friend of ours..." Duo cracked his knuckles menacingly. The executioner stepped backwards and back into the cell where Viper's body was. Heero took out a gun; tired of the time they were wasting and shot the man in the leg, crippling him. The man crumbled to the floor, clutching his leg.  
  
"Wow...aren't we Mr. Sunshine?" a voice drawled from above them. Viper hung upside down from the ceiling, her legs in the vent.  
  
"Viper...but...you..." Duo kept looking between the dead Viper and the real one, "I'm confused!" he whined.  
  
"When are you not?" Viper asked, "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Heero noticed that except for the comment about sunshine or whatever, Viper was basically full out ignoring him, which meant that she was still pissed off.  
  
"Saving your ungrateful ass" Duo smirked.  
  
"Um...in case you hadn't noticed...I don't really remember you rescuing my from my cell; more like you killing the executioner 'cause you thought he killed me..."  
  
"Um...well...shut UP!" Duo said, "The others are outside...we'll get you into the shuttle and then we'll head back"  
  
"And what makes you think I want to go back?"  
  
"I dunno...do you have anywhere else to go?"  
  
"No, but-" Viper was cut off when Duo grabbed her arm and dragged her into the shuttle. She took it as a sign that he wasn't going to take no as an answer and settled into a chair.  
  
"Guys, we got her," Duo said into an earpiece.  
  
"Roger" Quatre's voice said and Viper saw that their gundams were taking off with Altron II cutting the base in half with its beam saber and the base exploding. One thing she missed seeing, was another shuttle, taking off into another direction.  
  
Viper jumped out of the shuttle and landed on the ground. A burning pain suddenly pierced through her leg and she fell.  
  
"Damn it..." she muttered trying to get up. Someone helped her up and she turned to see Heero.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me you heartless bastard!" she yelled and walked off.  
  
'Yep, she's definitely still pissed off...' Heero thought, scowling slightly.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" someone asked. He recognized it as Kitty's.  
  
"Mind your own business kid" he grumbled.  
  
"I'll find out anyway" Kitty shrugged.  
  
"When did you decide to come back anyway?"  
  
"Today..." she said, shrugging again and ran after Viper.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FUCKER!" Paine ran after Duo who was screaming hysterically waving a sword at him.  
  
"What'd he do now?" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"He 'accidentally' spilled pink paint all over the leg of her gundam and now she's trying to get him to wash it off"  
  
"Baka..." Heero commented, heading for his own room.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Viper was in the kitchen, drinking some sake when Kitty walked in.  
  
"Viper!" Kitty hugged the black-haired girl.  
  
"I really need air..." Viper choked out. Kitty grinned sheepishly and let go.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to your room" she said and Viper followed the bouncing girl up the stairs.  
  
"Did you have sugar today, Kitty?"  
  
"NO!" Kitty insisted unconvincingly. She crossed her arms, "It's amazing how you're in emotional despair and you still manage to see my hyperness..."  
  
"So you did have sugar...what emotional despair?"  
  
Kitty glared at her, "Don't deny it...you don't call your boyfriend a heartless bastard without a reason"  
  
"Mind your own business and he's not my boyfriend" Viper snapped at her. They heard a shuffling outside the door. Viper put her fingers to her lips and crept silently over to the door and opened it. Paine, Duo and Quatre fell into the room.  
  
"Uh...hi Viper..." Duo said nervously. Viper glared at him.  
  
"Um..." they tried to find an excuse. Blade walked by with Wufei.  
  
"How dishonorable...spying on people..." Duo glared at Wufei.  
  
"I agree" Blade said, "So dishonorable..."  
  
"Did they...just agree on something?" Paine asked.  
  
"Hn" Heero walked by, "They did"  
  
"Now that you're here, maybe you two would like to explain something..." Duo grinned and turned to Viper only to find that she had slammed the door shut.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Relena nearly spit out her drink when she saw the news that night. She had been in the process of tricking Heero to come over to her place but her plans were crushed by the six o'clock news.  
  
"Today, UOC has announced that despite their best efforts, Pyro has escaped. We now have information about this gundam pilot. She was believed to have been helped by the gundam pilots 0-1 and 0-2 out of her cell. It seems Pyro has the aids of all the gundam pilots and now UOC officials say that they are even more intent of capturing her now..."  
  
"Looks like I have yet to keep you away from Heero, Viper" she mumbled to herself. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think you all know that I don't own gundam wing by now...  
  
REVIEW!!!....please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!" Kitty yelled a week later while running through the base, waking everyone up.  
  
"Goddamnit Trowa! Stop giving her sugar!" Viper yelled, "It's like letting Duo do what he wants with explosives!"  
  
Trowa walked by the room, grinned sheepishly and headed down. Now, extremely pissed off at being woken up for the third time in a row by Kitty that week, she put on a black miniskirt and a black shirt that hung off her shoulder.  
  
"A little dressed up, are we?" Paine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Duh, I'm going to see Kiyo," she said, grabbing a piece of toast and walked out the front door.  
  
"Who's Kiyo?" Duo asked.  
  
"Kiyo Wang" she said. He gave her a confused look, "Hello? That multi- billionaire?"  
  
"How does she know him?"  
  
"He's Kitty's half-brother. She's probably going to his office since she's so dressed up. Nobody gets to see him without 'proper clothes' according to his secretary"  
  
"Oh...so why's she going there?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
~* * *~  
  
Kiyo looked up from his paperwork when he heard yelling out in the hall.  
  
"Ms. Tang, that is not proper clothing!" Candice was trying to be calm.  
  
"I say it is; compared to my other clothes"  
  
"It's not proper enough!"  
  
Kiyo grinned, recognizing Viper, "Let her in Candice" he said. Viper grinned at him and followed him back into his office.  
  
"What do you want Viper?"  
  
"Kiyo, I need that IHD thing you discovered..."  
  
"Why? You know that stuff is dangerous for someone like you"  
  
"I know but Ryo used his torturing on me a week or so ago and it hasn't disappeared"  
  
"Why didn't you come to me before? You know Ryo's torture tactics can be deadly..."  
  
"I wanted to see if my body would heal by itself"  
  
"You are so..." Kiyo said, trying to think of a word to describe what she was but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Go on...continue..."  
  
"Never mind; but Viper; you know what IHD will do to you?"  
  
"Other than the fact that my abilities will be enhanced, nothing"  
  
"Your abilities will enhance five percent each time you take it and after a while, two percent of it will fade; that's the side effect but in order for IHD to work, you have to take it directly after an encounter with Ryo-like techniques, which you haven't...you've waited a week..." his tone was serious and Viper tensed.  
  
"So what will happen?"  
  
"The average person only needs to take it once but you'll need to take it regularly; the effects of Ryo's powers will have practically dominated your body and unless I come up with a permanent IHD for you, you'll have to keep taking it or the full force of his powers will put you into an emergency room one day when the IHD is overpowered, which is when you don't take it regularly"  
  
"Can't I just take a lot of it at once?"  
  
"No, if you take too much, the power enhancement will grow out of control"  
  
"Damn...fine, can you work on the permanent one and give me the temporary IHD now?"  
  
Kiyo gave her a tiny box that was filled with average-sized pills that were yellow in color and was in a rounded rectangular shape.  
  
"Thanks Kiyo"  
  
"No problem; tell my sister I said hi"  
  
"No worries, I will" Viper said, waving as she left his office.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Kitty, shut the hell up, will you?!" Paine yelled at Kitty.  
  
"Trowa, if you give her sugar again, I swear..." Sakura warned, nursing a headache.  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" Viper yelled suddenly. Everyone stopped to look at her; she got up and walked to the kitchen. She took out one of the pills; every time she felt that icy or burning pain in her limbs, she got a really bad mood swing. She gulped down the pill.  
  
"What the hell did you just take?" she turned to see the others standing there.  
  
"Nothing" she said.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine" Viper turned and headed for her room. She was stopped when a hand gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her back into another room. She turned around angrily to find Heero.  
  
"Let go of me!" she said.  
  
"Why are you still so pissed off?"  
  
"None of your business; just go away!"  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Damn, how the hell did you let her escape?!" Katia yelled at the soldiers who were gathered around what used to be the prisoner's cell, who were looked to be tired since it was past midnight. She had just come over with Ryo from one of their bases on earth and was extremely pissed at having to keep making trips back and forth because some incompetent soldiers messed up. Plus the fact that the shuttle was delayed a day and she didn't get here until three days after the incident didn't help.  
  
"She's craftier than you think..." a voice said from the cell across the hall. Ryo marched over.  
  
"You know something old man?"  
  
"You could say that...but why would I tell you?"  
  
"Because your life depends on it"  
  
"My life? I really don't think my life would make a difference anymore"  
  
"Tell me old man"  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten her face already Ryo; after all, you were the one fascinated with her before you turned traitor you -" a shot to his chest cut the old man off.  
  
"Rest in peace Dr. J" Ryo said aloud, his gun smoking at the end. 


	11. Chapter 10

A pain in her chest woke Paine up in the middle of the night. She gasped, clutching her heart.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked from beside her.  
  
"Someone's in pain..." she gasped.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Dr. J's dead..." she said.  
  
"What? How'd you know that?" he asked but Paine stayed silent, "I think it's time we all had a talk..." he said. Ten minutes later, much to the annoyance of Viper, they were all seated in the living room.  
  
"What's this all about Maxwell?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Paine just informed me that Dr. J is dead..."  
  
"How did you know that?" Quatre asked Paine.  
  
"We have to tell you something..." Paine said.  
  
"Paine, don't; MM said to never -" Viper said.  
  
"Well, he's dead, ain't he?" Paine snapped at the girl and then turned back to the others.  
  
"We're not...normal..." she said. They listened quietly, "We were born with only mere traces of our powers inside of us but then we were taken off the streets and put into a testing lab to enhance those abilities to their full extent, well, as much as our body could take without losing our minds..."  
  
"So, what you're saying is you have powers which are...?"  
  
"This will help a little..." Paine said, pulling out something. She handed them for the boys to see.  
  
L2 Medical Research Facility  
  
Name: Paine  
  
Age at time of arrival: 6  
  
Age when finished: 12  
  
Powers: has the ability to feel people's pain, inflict her own pain upon them, and healing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Kitty  
  
Age at time of arrival: 5  
  
Age when finished: 11  
  
Powers: shape shifting, animal linguist, healing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Viper  
  
Age at time of arrival: 6  
  
Age when finished: 14  
  
Powers: telepath/telekinesis/empath, pyrokinetic, healing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Blade  
  
Age at time of arrival: 5  
  
Age when finished: 12  
  
Powers: electrokinetic, can take others' powers or give her own away temporarily, healing  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Name: Sakura  
  
Age at time of arrival: 6  
  
Age when finished: 12  
  
Powers: hydrokinetic, ice-kinetic, healing  
  
Duo looked up from the sheets and gulped.  
  
"Hey, where did you get those sheets?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Jacked them from MM"  
  
"I don't believe this..." Wufei said.  
  
"Believe it Chang" Blade said, "'Cause it's true..."  
  
"But...I don't get it...why did Paine, Blade and Viper stay there longer?"  
  
"The others got released first and since we were 'useful' to them, we got to stay behind for more advanced testing..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
"Why wouldn't Dr. J want us to know?" Heero asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Sakura said. Kitty began talking in her sleep next to her and she yawned too.  
  
"Can we please go back to sleep?" Viper complained. She started to follow the other upstairs.  
  
"We need to talk..." Heero said when she got to her room.  
  
"NO, we don't" she yanked her hand away and slammed the door.  
  
"Like I said; trouble in paradise" Kitty sang out when she passed.  
  
~* * *~  
  
~dream ~  
  
Heero was staring at her and then kissed her. She gave into the kiss but then everything was black all around her.  
  
"Viper, Pyro, you just fell right into our plans by giving in to your emotions" a voice said from all around, "Now we'll rule and your love will be left helpless until the day you kill him"  
  
"NO! I WILL NEVER KILL HIM! I WON'T GO THROUGH WITH YOU PLAN!"  
  
"Pyro...you have no choice!"  
  
Then she saw Heero, staring at her, "Why did you betray me?" then she felt herself, as if controlled by something else, shoot him and he fell backwards, eyes lifeless lying in his own blood.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Heero! My love!(AN: I know it's a little overdramatic, but what do you expect? Would you rather have a boring plot where everybody lives happily ever after with no complications in between or this? Wait...never mind; you don't have a choice in this chapter...but you would if you actually GAVE REVIEWS...that's a hint, you know?) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"It's all your fault Pyro. You knew and yet you still brought him to his demise!"  
  
~end dream~  
  
"No!" Viper jolted up in her bed, hair sticking to her sweaty face.  
  
'No, that won't happen; it will never happen no matter how hard UOC tries...'  
  
~* * *~  
  
The next day, they all woke up to find a mission.  
  
"How can there be a mission? He's dead!"  
  
"Apparently, he left his assistants orders to send us on these missions"  
  
"Ok, then, where to?"  
  
"L3...they have a mobile suit manufacturing plant there"  
  
"Let's go!" they piled into their gundams and blasted off toward L3.  
  
"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA; THE GOD OF DEATH WILL REIGN SUPREME!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Ok, who gave him sugar?" Heero asked.  
  
"I would NEVER!" Paine said. Everyone looked unconvincingly at her and she attacked a mobile suit.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!" Duo yelled, using his scythe. Viper depended mainly on the death chain for her attacks, since with one swing, it destroyed about six suits, Paine was using her scythe, the rest of the guys, minus Duo were using beam sabers, newly added to their gundams.  
  
"MHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH!" Kitty yelled using her whip.  
  
"TROWA!" Sakura yelled out annoyed at the green-eyed pilot, "Don't give her sugar!"  
  
"But she...turns those innocent eyes on me..." Trowa protested.  
  
"INNOCENT?!" Paine laughed. Blade was concentrating on using her sword and destroyed about five mobile suits.  
  
"Can we just get this done and argue when we get back?" Wufei asked, irritated. They shrugged and Blade used her gundam's lightning gun and destroyed the remaining suits on the field while Heero used his buster rifle to destroy the base.  
  
Sakura was relieved to be finally out of her gundam and back in the base where she could head to her room and sleep.  
  
Kitty and Duo were hyper on sugar and were annoying the hell out of Paine and Trowa. Everybody else headed to their rooms with something different on their minds.  
  
'Need more IHD...damn, when is Kiyo gonna finish that permanent thing?'  
  
'Need sleep...damn that Maxwell and his sugar...injustice; the noise they're making...'  
  
'Oops...I forgot...electricity doesn't go well with water...'  
  
'SLEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'  
  
'I have to talk to her tomorrow or she'll stay pissed off at me...' Heero thought to himself. He drifted off to sleep but when he woke up the next morning, Viper was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Viper?" he asked.  
  
"Out"  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Um...withsomeguy!" Kitty said really quickly and then ran away.  
  
"Damn...too late..." Heero pounded his fist into the wall and stormed off.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Cameron asked the raven-haired girl sitting on his couch.  
  
"It's...about UOC..." she said, "I found this disk...and I'm not sure if I really should keep away..."  
  
"Let's see it" he popped the disk into his laptop. "Oh...I know what you mean...that's quite a problem," Cameron said in his English accent, "Here, how 'bout I take you around town to take your mind off this?"  
  
"Sure" Viper forced a grin.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Blade, Kitty, Paine, Duo, Wufei, Sakura, Quatre and Trowa were sitting around the table.  
  
"Something's up with Viper"  
  
"Yeah, and you know her; she won't tell us. She never tells us."  
  
"Why's that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She thinks we have enough problems without her own for us to worry about"  
  
"So how do we know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She went to Kiyo's a few days ago; maybe he knows?"  
  
"She went to Kiyo's?" Kitty grinned, "That makes it easier; Kiyo sucks at lying!" She grabbed the phone and dialed the multi-billionaire's number.  
  
"Hi Kiyo!" she said.  
  
"Kitty, hi"  
  
"We're trying to figure out something; wanna help?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Why did Viper go to your office a few days ago?"  
  
"Um...no reason..."  
  
"C'mon Kiyo; you and I both know you suck at lying"  
  
"Hey, I resent that!"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Fine but only because you're her friend...she came to me to ask for IHD"  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Because Ryo tortured her..."  
  
Everyone noticed that the usually hyper girl's face suddenly became grim, "Thanks for you help Kiyo," she said softly. When she hung up, she turned to the others, "Ryo tortured her and she went to him to ask for IHD"  
  
"Ryo! It's always him, isn't it?!" Paine yelled, "First the mall, now this!"  
  
"What's IHD?"  
  
"Internal Healing Drug" Kitty said, "Kiyo created it; my half-sister died at the hands of Ryo's torturing and well, Kiyo invented this so no one else could die"  
  
Heero was silently listening to this conversation just outside the door.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Viper ran into the base. She wasn't going to give in to her emotions, at all.  
  
'Must not give in, must not give in' she kept repeating to herself.  
  
"Ah shit" she said when she stepped into the kitchen and saw Heero, arms crossed, waiting for her.  
  
"Have a nice date?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yep, wait – did you say date?" she stared at him and then started laughing. There was no way she would ever see Cameron as more than a friend.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about the IHD?" Heero asked. She was silent.  
  
"Oh, I get it; you'll tell everyone else but not us, the people you should be telling, right? Did you go tell your boyfriend too?"  
  
"What the hell are you so worked up about?"  
  
"Oh, I see...now that you have a new boyfriend, you can't tell me, the one person who actually does love you what's happening with you...talk about toying with emotions..."  
  
Viper looked up angrily, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled, clenching her fists. For the first time since he had met her, she had tears running down her face, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA; YOU JUST ASSUME EVERYTHING'S AGAINST YOU BUT YOU'RE WRONG! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING GOOD!" she yelled and ran off to another part of the base. 


	12. Chapter 11

REVIEW, GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all know the disclaimer...so yeah..................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Viper's back" Paine said, lifting her head from Duo's lap  
  
"Really, how could you tell? Was it the yelling or the fact that you can hear her footsteps in her room, which is above us?" Blade asked sarcastically from beside Wufei.  
  
"How should we ask her about it? I mean, obviously, Heero didn't do a good job which means he probably just asked her directly" Sakura wondered.  
  
"I dunno..." Kitty was looking distracted and kept shifting her eyes to other sections of the library.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.  
  
"There's someone here..." she said, "I can smell them...there's...four of them..."  
  
"What?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Smart" a voice said from the shadows, then in such quick movement that surprised the guys, the four girls had fallen unconscious and figures dressed in black were holding them.  
  
"Hey!" Duo protested.  
  
"Sorry boys, you snooze, you lose" one of them, a female, laughed, then along with her comrades, they ran out of the room with great speed. This time, though, the guys were expecting it and were running after them.  
  
"They've got the girls!" Quatre yelled to Heero when they passed. Viper, who was just coming in, looked enraged and ran.  
  
"Let them go!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Pyro" they stopped.  
  
"Let them go" she said again.  
  
"I don't think so; but if you surrender yourself to us, we'll make sure that Ryo doesn't harm them...much"  
  
Viper clenched her teeth; surrendering herself meant that she couldn't save them but if Ryo got to them...  
  
"How 'bout I exchange myself for them?"  
  
"No, surrender or they'll go through what you did"  
  
"Fine" she put her hands up in surrender and a fifth figure came out and cuffed her hands.  
  
"Haven't you learnt that that doesn't work on me?" she asked.  
  
"No, we haven't learnt that but we trust that you won't escape if you value the safety of your friends"  
  
Viper rolled her eyes, "Nice speech; speeches don't make threats seem more dangerous though"  
  
"Shut up" he said, leading her away. She wondered why the gundam pilots hadn't tried to save them like they normally would and found all five of them on the ground, asleep, probably thanks to the work of some heavy sedatives.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Sir, we've finally got them..." Ryo announced.  
  
"Job well done Ryo..." he said and then turned to the vid screen, "Thank you for informing us of their location...Miss Relena" he grinned sadistically and disconnected the link.  
  
"Now, the gundam pilots should be coming here soon...prepare for them"  
  
~* * *~  
  
Sakura attempted to somehow break out of her cell with no success. They were all in the same cell...in a way but it seemed like different cells. The cell was separated into different sections with bars like the ones of the jails that existed long ago and they could see a bit of each other through the bars. But only a section of the walls/doors had bars, the rest were solid metal.  
  
"Damn this UOC security" she mumbled.  
  
"Don't complain too much...just be glad they put us in the same cell" Blade said.  
  
"Hope the guys come soon..." Kitty said.  
  
"I don't" Viper said from her corner.  
  
"Why?" Paine asked surprised. Viper was about to answer when the door opened and the five said boys were thrust in.  
  
"Damn it..." she said as Heero was put in her cell.  
  
"Enjoy" the soldier said, winking at them.  
  
"Shut up" Viper glared at him and the main door slammed.  
  
"How did you guys get caught anyway?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We came to save you but we didn't know the whole base and we accidentally got cornered" Viper could see Duo talking through the tiny space in the door.  
  
"More like blame Maxwell; he said he could get anybody out of any base" Wufei's voice said. He must've sat down because she couldn't see him.  
  
"I did say that didn't I?"  
  
Paine was heard laughing at him. Then a cold feeling washed over Viper and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Oh shit..." she said. Heero knelt down next to her.  
  
"Need IHD..." she gasped and she fainted. Kitty's face appeared.  
  
"Heero, does she feel cold or hot right now?"  
  
"Cold..."  
  
"It's an ice effect...warm her up somehow..."  
  
"How do you expect me to do that? I'm wearing a fucking tank top!"  
  
"I dunno, hug her, kiss her, whatever you think will warm her up, trust me, my brother told me some stuff about it when he invented it. IHD is basically a drug that reacts to body temperature; if the inner body is frozen, then it'll try to warm it up and if it's hot, it'll try to cool it and since it's cold right now, you have to warm her body"  
  
"Ok...but if she kills me for it, I'll kill you!" Heero said, putting his arm around the girl. Her body seemed to warm directly at his touch.  
  
"Um...is it supposed to warm that quickly?"  
  
"Um...that's...uh...it'scauseshelikesyouandreactstoyourtouch" Kitty blurted out. Heero didn't get a word of it but was distracted when Viper woke up.  
  
'So...warm...comfortable...' she thought, putting her head on the 'warm comfortable thing' before realizing it was Heero's body and jumped back.  
  
"Damn, why'd I do that? I'm supposed to be pushing you away not make you like me more!" she blurted out.  
  
"What? Why would you do that?"  
  
"ATTENTION GUNDAM PILOTS..." a voice said from the doorway and there stood Ryo and Katia with a man they didn't recognize, "You're about to find your role in this war..."  
  
"What role?"  
  
"You were taken by Dr. J to befriend the gundam pilots and gain their trust and when the time came for his plans for rebellion to commence, he'd put a mind-controlling drug in you so that the pilots couldn't harm you because they have feelings for you and wouldn't fight their loved ones BUT Ryo here successfully stole those plans and now, UOC has the power"  
  
"That's why..." Viper said bitterly. Everyone, even their enemy, stared at her.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
Ryo and the man they didn't know grinned evilly, "We'll leave you to discuss this..."  
  
"So that's what you've been hiding," Kitty said in an accusatory tone.  
  
"Yeah" she said, "I found the information in one of the UOC bases"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because...I figured that...I'd surrender myself only if they didn't go after you"  
  
"Why the hell would you do that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because...you deserve to live normal lives with somebody who cares for you and well, I just don't deserve to live a normal life"  
  
"Yes you do!" Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty, you're talking to the girl, who at five years old, killed her own father in front of you"  
  
"So?! You had a reason!"  
  
"But I still killed him!"  
  
Someone began to shake her shoulders violently. Viper looked up at Heero.  
  
"Stop acting like you know best; you don't...you can't just sacrifice your life; what about the people who care about you?!"  
  
Viper stared silently at her hands, "It won't matter...because I've pushed most of them away..."  
  
Heero knew she was talking about him, "Viper, why don't you stop fighting your emotions and do what you think is right? Stop thinking about everyone else's happiness and think about yours. We'll figure out what to do about the mind control device when the time comes"  
  
Viper nodded and let him put his arm around her again.  
  
"See?! I told you it was emotional despair!" Kitty said suddenly. Trowa pulled Kitty away from the bars and plopped her onto the ground next to him. Everyone did the same, trying to think of a plan to get out.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"So now they know..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I wonder what they're going to do...this is going to be fun to watch..."  
  
"If you say so sir" 


	13. Chapter 12

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!" Blade yelled kicking the cell wall.  
  
"Calm down onna" Wufei said.  
  
"How the hell do you expect me to be calm when pretty soon, I'll be mind- controlled to fight against you?!"  
  
"Simple, we'll get out first"  
  
"How do you expect us to do that?"  
  
"Just wait..." Wufei said. He closed his eyes and draped his arm around Blade for a few seconds before a loud explosion could be heard.  
  
"See? Patience pays" Wufei gave her a grin. Outside, everything was in chaos. Fire was spreading through the base and soldiers were running off.  
  
"Now that they're distracted...time for some fun" Viper said using her pyrokinetics to melt the cell walls and door.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Duo cheered.  
  
"We have to split up if we even WANT a chance to escape" Sakura said.  
  
"We'll meet back at the base," Quatre agreed and they all split up in different directions.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Aw, how am I supposed to get out?" Duo whined when he saw the guards milling around the escape pods.  
  
"It's simple, really" Paine said from beside him, "Shoot me..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just do it..." she said. Duo looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Just fucking do it!" she practically yelled. He got out his gun and shot her in the stomach. When the bullet hit her though, there was a purple glow around her and suddenly, all the soldiers were clutching their stomachs in the exact place that he had shot Paine.  
  
"Wha -?" he asked.  
  
"I transferred my pain to them..." she said, "Let's go!" she yelled, pulling him toward the shuttle. They quickly blasted out of the base and toward their own base.  
  
"I hope the others will get out okay"  
  
"They're gonna be fine" Duo assured her. He set the shuttle on autopilot and he and Paine began to um...get distracted by each other...*cough* they kissed.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Can you walk?" Heero asked, not sure if she could even move due to the lack of IHD.  
  
"I dunno...I'll try"  
  
Heero and Viper reached the hangar and got onto a shuttle.  
  
"Ok, I'll pilot" Heero said, taking the controls. Viper sat back in the co- pilot's seat and just relaxed, hoping for dear god that the others got out safely.  
  
"Viper?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said that night..."  
  
"It's okay Heero; you didn't know...and I should've told somebody"  
  
"Hn...well, we still have to think of a way to fight that mind controlling device..."  
  
"It's not exactly a device; it's a drug that induces amnesia so Ryo or Katia or anyone else can tell the victim all the things they need to know to influence us to kill one of you and yeah..."  
  
"That was on the disk too?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...if that's true, you've been going about this all wrong, people regain their memories by looking at objects and hanging around people who meant a lot to them..."  
  
"So instead of going farther away, I should've stayed closer..."  
  
"Exactly" Heero said.  
  
"Ugh, I'm worse than Duo; I put us through hell only to find out it wouldn't even work!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's why I love you" Heero gave a genuine grin. Viper stared at him. The perfect soldier really had loosened up since the war.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Hurry up onna; you're so slow"  
  
"Shut up Wufei!"  
  
"Guys, just hurry up!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura agreed.  
  
"Just run, and stop talking" Kitty yelled from behind them. They quieted down and followed Wufei to wherever he was running.  
  
"Sorry, can't let you escape..." a voice whispered as a hand reached out and grabbed Kitty, a gag stuffed in her face so she couldn't scream. A needle pierced her skin and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Sakura urged the irritated Wufei.  
  
"Hold on onna!" he said, blasting the shuttle into the air.  
  
"Hang on, where's Kitty?!" Trowa suddenly asked.  
  
"What?! Wasn't she right behind us?"  
  
"KUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blade yelled. They couldn't turn back now; they wouldn't even know where to start looking for the shape-shifting girl. Blade began to hit her head against the wall.  
  
"Damn...ouch...Kuso...ouch...Viper...ouch...gonna kill me...ouch..." was heard from her through the entire trip back. When they got there, they found two other shuttles in the hangar. Duo and Paine were nowhere to be seen and neither were Heero and Viper. They got out quickly and Blade looked for a safe place to hide for when Viper found out. Her luck wasn't go great though; Viper was sitting in the kitchen, after swallowing a pill of IHD, and looking much better than she had in the prison cell, which made the situation worse for the just-returning pilots.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, Heero's arm draped around her.  
  
"Uh...Viper? Kitty...uh...wasn't able to make it back with us..."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" surprisingly the yell didn't come from Viper but from someone sitting at the kitchen table. Blade gulped and turned toward the voice; Kiyo Wang definitely wasn't a pretty sight when he was angry, "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY SISTER IS BACK AT THAT GODDAMN BASE WHERE RYO IS?!"  
  
"Um...yes?" Sakura said softly, hiding behind Quatre.  
  
"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Hey, that's what I said!" Blade said. Kiyo looked ready to scream at her.  
  
"Kiyo, calm the fuck down" Viper said in her calm voice. Kiyo turned on her.  
  
"Why should I? My sister is in the hands of that fucker who put you in this condition!"  
  
"It's not helping her if you're yelling at everyone who can help her out of there"  
  
Kiyo calmed down, "When we get the chance to go get her, I'm coming too..."  
  
"But you can't fight"  
  
"I know but I can at least help with the technological problems and give you your IHD"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Paine and Duo came stumbling in; Paine's hair was a little out of place and Duo's shirt was on backwards. Wufei raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment.  
  
"Kitty...she's...lost her memory..." Paine said, "I can feel her confusion...and hatred at whatever Ryo's telling her..."  
  
"We're going back to get her..." Viper said, "Prepare your gundams to take off tomorrow morning. We just escaped from that base, so I don't think I need to go over the base's layout?"  
  
"No..." Everyone said and left the kitchen. Trowa was walking silently, looking like a lost little boy among a crowd of strangers.  
  
"Trowa, you okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
"No...Trowa, Kitty will be fine, don't worry"  
  
"I hope you're right..."  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Your name is Kitty Tang" Ryo said.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You're a general for UOC and you're here because you want revenge...for your family"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your cousin and boyfriend was murdered by our enemy"  
  
"Who's the enemy?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner; but when they come, you'll get your revenge" 


	14. Chapter 13

Viper opened her eyes to find Heero staring at her.  
  
"What're you doing?" she yelped, surprised.  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep," he said.  
  
"Oh...sorry 'bout that"  
  
"What were you yelling about?"  
  
"Memories..." she said.  
  
"You want to tell me about them?" Heero asked.  
  
Viper curled up in a ball on her bed and was silent for five full minutes and Heero assumed she didn't want to talk so he got up to leave.  
  
"I was five" she started, "Me and Kitty were on the streets after both my parents died. We were all alone until one day; we met a boy named Solo who became my best friend. The three of us were like real family and stuff, but one day, it all went wrong. We went to steal some food from the military but they had tighter security than we though. Solo threw us over the fence and told us to run. I didn't want to but he said he would be okay and he'd come back to help us but he never did. But I always kept a look out for him, just in case. That's how I met Ryo. He looked a lot like Solo when we first saw him, only a lot older. He acted just as nice too..."  
  
~memories in Viper's pov~  
  
~twelve years ago~  
  
"Ryo?" I asked. I was six then, Ryo was older than me by seven years but he was my training partner at the Institute and I was the only person who could come close to beating him.  
  
"Why do you look like Solo?"  
  
"Who's Solo?"  
  
"He's gone...he was my best friend..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~six years later~  
  
"Ryo...what are you doing?"  
  
"Testing your powers..." he said, resting his mouth on mine. I backed away.  
  
"Stop it..." I said, "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Don't you get it Viper?"  
  
"No, I don't" I said. I really didn't get it back then; I was ten, how was I supposed to know what he wanted?  
  
He leaned closer, "You never wondered why I tried so hard to keep looking like your childhood best friend? Or why I'm so protective of you?"  
  
"N-no..." it was the first time I was ever afraid.  
  
He leaned even closer, "Viper, I like you. You fascinate me; I made myself look like Solo to get close to you..." he said and began ripping my clothes. I started to scream but no one could hear me. Ryo made sure of that. He had locked me in his room too; I couldn't escape.  
  
"No! Let go of me! Please!" I began to sob but he ignored me. After what seemed like hours of torture, he finally got off me. I clutched my body, sobbing violently into my knees. He looked at me with pity and then slapped me.  
  
"You'll tell no one about this; ya hear?" he started to beat me harder until I nodded. But I wouldn't have nodded if I knew that it wouldn't only be the only time that he raped me.  
  
~a few months later~  
  
"Viper, your concentration is off; what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't say..."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with these bruises?" Maia asked. I looked at her surprised; I had covered the bruises pretty well, I was sure of it. My healing powers weren't so great back then; all I could do was cover the sight of any injury.  
  
"Don't be surprised; I can see past that flimsy healing" she smiled grimly at me.  
  
"Oh..." was all I said. She stared me in the eye.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I can't say..." I started to cry. This was practically an invitation for her to read my mind. My mental defenses were down after all.  
  
"I see..." she said after a while, looking a bit pale and sick, "RYO!" she called into the intercom. Ryo came into her office looking confused but when he saw me, he got this angry look on his face. If Maia wasn't there, I was sure he'd have punched me.  
  
"Don't look at her like that; I read her mind, that's all" Maia said, her voice all icy, "Ryo Parker Roberson, you are expulsed from this Institute...don't expect to come back here or you'll face a punishment more horrible than death!"  
  
"NO! You can't!" Ryo yelled at her.  
  
"I can and I will; Get out of my sight now! How could you make such a young girl go through this? This is low, even for you Ryo!"  
  
"FINE!" he stopped to glare at me, "You WILL pay..." and he left. I always thought of that moment to be the happiest moment in my life.  
  
Maia turned to me, "Viper, he'll be back for you one day...I'll give you a choice; I can change your appearance and erase your memories or I can train you even further than anyone's trained in this Institute; you have the potential...and if you train, then you can beat Ryo no matter how much his skills grow over the years"  
  
I thought about this and I came to a decision. I wouldn't be weak anymore; I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't depend on others. I would train. And I told Maia that and she nodded in approval. She was probably the only decent trainer at the Institute.  
  
"Good, you have the right idea..." she said and then my training begun...  
  
~Years later~  
  
"Hey, MM, who's this new mechanic you were talking about?"  
  
"He's right here girls!" I leapt down to meet the new guy and was stopped dead in my tracks. Ryo; I'd recognize that face anywhere.  
  
"Viper" apparently he recognized me too. I glared at him defiantly, showing that I wasn't afraid of him anymore and a familiar look came over his eyes. Lust.  
  
At the end of that week, he cornered me in my room.  
  
"You don't know how much I've wanted you" he purred into my ear. I looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Get away from me you sick pervert" I pushed him away. He growled at me but I just glared at him.  
  
"I'm not ten years old anymore; you can't scare me"  
  
"Wanna bet?" he pinned me against the wall and began to rip my clothes. I kicked at him and he grunted in pain.  
  
"Ya little bitch" he growled. I smirked at him for a second before he pinned me against the wall again and continued what he was doing. His tongue was forced into my mouth and I could feel hatred and anger throughout my whole body. Suddenly, I just lost it; before I knew what was happening, this wave of energy had passed through me and he was forced back against the opposite wall. I glared at him and another wave of energy passed through me and he was pushed even harder against the wall. I could hear him yell in pain but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to finally get my revenge for all the hell he put me through.  
  
Someone stopped me though. It was Dr. J. He shook his head at me and I stopped the attack. Ryo slumped down against the wall. He gave a smile to Dr. J. Dr. J glared at him.  
  
"Get out of here Ryo!"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Get out and don't come back, you sick son of a bitch" Dr. J spat out. Ryo looked at me, "You're the biggest burden anyone can ever have" and ran out and that was the last time I saw him in three years.  
  
~End memories...normal pov~  
  
Heero stared at her, dumbfounded. He never expected all this.  
  
"I never told the others about this" she told him, "I didn't want to be a burden, like Ryo said I was..."  
  
"Viper, you have seriously got to stop hiding all these secrets from your friends"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Paine greeted, coming into the room.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Viper glared suspiciously.  
  
"No, but I could feel your pain...so I came to check it out"  
  
"Oh...everything's okay now...get some sleep; we're leaving tomorrow morning"  
  
"YEAH, GET SOME FUCK ASS SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo yelled from the guest room.  
  
"Hey, you heard the man" Viper shrugged and fell back onto the bed. The others left her room and she was awarded with a peaceful sleep until 6:00 am the next morning.  
  
"INNNNNNJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!" Wufei was yelling.  
  
"What now?" Viper groaned.  
  
"Blade...um...told him something important..." Paine said and then ran off somewhere.  
  
"HOW CAN THIS BE?! I AM NOT SO DISHONORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Blade felt tears come to her eyes, "Oh, I get it. Fine, if that's the way you feel, go to hell!!!!!!!!" she yelled stomping off. Viper and Sakura found her in her gundam, crying silently.  
  
'I can't believe I was so stupid; I thought he loved me...well, apparently, he doesn't since he calls the fact that I'm pregnant with his child injustice...'  
  
"Blade, it's okay..." Sakura reassured the girl. Blade looked up.  
  
"I really thought he loved me. How can anybody act so cruel? Calling his own unborn child injustice?"  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"About a month or so" she said.  
  
"Ok, I just didn't want to send you into battle with a child"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me; Paine's the one you should worry about..."  
  
"I knew about her...I could feel the life readings off of her..." Viper said.  
  
"God, why did this have to happen before the battle?" Blade mumbled.  
  
"Blade, you'll be fine and when it's all over, you can come back and give Wufei hell for this"  
  
Blade nodded and the two girls left for their own gundams. The flight to the base was in complete silence. When they got there. The boys were to cause a distraction in his mobile suit while the girls went inside and did what they were supposed to.  
  
"Kiyo...be careful" Viper warned. Kiyo's mobile suit was a custom design, as strong as one of the gundams but smaller. The nine pilots left.  
  
"Be careful..." Quatre told everyone else but looking directly at Sakura. She nodded and said the same thing.  
  
"Don't die on me or turn against me for that matter..." Duo said to Paine. She nodded, "I promise"  
  
"Viper..." Heero said, "Fuck this, I'm not good with words" and with that he kissed her. Everyone else took the hint and began to hug and kiss their respective partners.  
  
"Onna" Wufei said to Blade. Blade was apparently still pissed off and ignored him, "ONNA!" he yelled as she walked away, "I have something to tell you!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Blade stomped off to fume on the other side of the room. Wufei gave a sigh and walked over to where she was and bent down to talk to her.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"They're coming, sir..." Ryo stated.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Shall I go get the girl?" Katia asked.  
  
"Yes...go get her..."  
  
Katia left, 'They're coming; what the hell are they thinking? They know that Nathan and Ryo have Kitty...damn it...I'll do all I can to help though...'  
  
She reached the girl who was now filled with hatred for the ones that were coming to rescue her.  
  
"Kitty, you really have to remember...for your own sake," she said softly under her breath so that only Kitty could hear. Kitty stared at her, her eyes void of her usual emotions.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Alright...let's go..." Paine said. They hadn't even taken a step into the base when they saw soldiers coming toward them, "You know what to do" she said to the others. The three girls nodded and used their elemental abilities to direct their attacks just like Ryo's internal attacks. Paine began to glow that purplish color and the soldiers around them dropped, clutching their heart and body at this new type of pain.  
  
"Um...guys...I think we just took care of about half of their attack force..." Blade commented.  
  
"And you won't be doing anymore damage" a voice said angrily from behind them. Before they could turn their heads, everything went black.  
  
~outside~  
  
"Something's wrong! These can't be the only mobile suits they have!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Yeah! I wonder what they're trying"  
  
"The girls..." Trowa said suddenly as if a light bulb had turned on in his head.  
  
"A trap..." Quatre said.  
  
"To get all the girls..."  
  
All six boys stared at each other in horror through their screens.  
  
"Maybe...we're just imagining things..." Quatre said unconvincingly.  
  
"Maybe...but if they're not out soon, I'm going in" Duo said.  
  
"Hai" everyone agreed.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"Oh god, what the fuck happened?" Blade complained, clutching her head. She suddenly realized the position she was in. All four of them were sitting in metal chairs that were floating in the air, due to the lack of gravity in the room. The others were awake and were trying all they could to get out but to no success.  
  
"I wouldn't try if I were you" Ryo said coming in shoving in five familiar boys.  
  
"Not again guys..." Paine groaned.  
  
"This is all I get for trying to save you ass?" Duo complained.  
  
"Keyword: trying"  
  
"Yeah...well...ungrateful..."  
  
Paine stared at him, 'This would be a good time to tell him...I mean, captured with no hope of escape...about to be turned against him...yep, perfect time to tell him I'm three months along with his child...'  
  
'Paine, you didn't tell him?!'  
  
'Stay out of this Viper'  
  
'Are you gonna tell him?'  
  
'I'll tell him after...'  
  
'If we live...'  
  
'We'll live...we have to!' 


	15. chapter 14

**Disclaimer: don't own gundam wing...the usual...blah blah

* * *

**

"Um, am I missing something here?" Duo asked, looking confused at the silent staring.  
  
"Oh, sorry...no..."  
  
A cough sounded from below them and standing there was Kitty with a man with jet-black hair sleeked back, who had steel gray eyes that stared coldly at them. Kiyo suddenly got a look of disgust in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Who is he, Kiyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My father..."  
  
"Nathan?" Viper said, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I am Viper Tang, cousin of Kitty Tang who is your illegitimate daughter" she spat out.  
  
"So you're my niece..."  
  
"_Illegitimate _niece"  
  
"So rude to your own _illegitimate_ uncle" he imitated her.  
  
"Do you expect me to be halfway decent to you after what you put my aunt Kamira and Kitty through?! You drove Kamira insane and left Kitty so she had no one to really call a mother!" though out this whole conversation, Kitty's face had gotten a confused look.  
  
"Yes, well, you won't be so rude anymore..." Nathan spat indicating Ryo who was holding a box of four syringes and needles filled with an eerie black liquid.  
  
"NO..." Viper said, realizing what it was.  
  
"Yes..." Nathan smirked, "It's time..."  
  
"Nuh-uh...no way are you getting that needle in me so you can brainwash me with your fuck ass lies"  
  
"Tough luck then"  
  
Even though the girls struggled and the guys tried to help, the needles still ended up being injected into their skin and soon, a glazed look came into Sakura's eyes and her green eyes had changed to an eerie blue color..  
  
"No! Sakura!" the other girls yelled while they still weren't affected that much yet.  
  
"Damn it..." Quatre said. Nathan stuck the needle into their skin again, waiting.  
  
The next to cave in was Paine. Her blue eyes changed to a murky green color. Then more was added.  
  
"Viper should be the last to give in...with all that IHD...she has in her system..." Riyo was telling the guys in hushed voices so Nathan wouldn't hear.  
  
"Damn, now I wish I had IHD..." Blade glared at Viper for being so damn lucky. Soon, her eyes went from its usual bright blue to a dull gray.  
  
"Looks like there's only one left..." Nathan sneered, "And look, it's my _illegitimate_ niece"  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself" she spat at him. He stared calmly at her and injected the needle, into her skin and after a while, her red eyes glazed over to a dull yellowish color.  
  
"Now...come with me, girls" they followed and Ryo wasn't too far behind, "Don't worry boys, they'll kill you pretty soon"  
  
"Not likely, not if we can help it"  
  
"Ah, but you don't have a choice" he left and neither he nor Ryo noticed the slim feminine figure lying flat against the wall outside the door.

* * *

**end chapter.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

**


	16. chapter 15

**disclaimer: same thing as last chapter......REVIEW THE DAMN STORY!

* * *

**

Katia replayed those words in her mind, 'You don't have a choice...'  
  
"How wrong you are, Nathan..." she mumbled. She walked into the room and stared up at the boys who were glowering at her even though they probably didn't know who she was.  
  
"I'm going to let you down" she said.  
  
"Why? Aren't you an UOC soldier?"  
  
"In a way...but I joined for other reasons..."  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"So you're...helping us?" Duo asked.  
  
"Basically...just don't let Ryo know or he'll kill me...that is...if I don't kill him first"  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
"Hold on a goddamn second" Katia called, "Do you really expect to win against girls who have a newfound hatred for you and have supernatural abilities without any help?"  
  
"How do you expect to help onna?"  
  
"Ok, this little vial here contains some temporary gene-altering chemicals, the gene it alters makes it so you can have temporary "powers"...so you have some defense against the girls"  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I created it..." she raised an eyebrow at them, "What? You didn't think girls could be smart too?"  
  
She poured the stuff in the vial into six syringe needle thingies (AN: I am SOOOOO descriptive....sarcastic) and gave them to each of the boys.  
  
"You know what to do" she nodded and left, "I'll secure the shuttles and gundams for you but you have to be out there in less than two hours or back up will have arrived"  
  
"Right" Duo said and injected the needle into his skin. A weird feeling crept through his whole body, then he and the others left.  
  
With Nathan  
  
"Well, girls...I expect you want answers..." Nathan said.  
  
"That'd be nice" Viper said half-sarcastically. Nathan laughed.  
  
"Well, nice to see your sense of humor hasn't changed much" he told her, "One of those boys back there killed your cousin and boyfriend"  
  
He turned to the rest of the girls, "They killed your boyfriends"  
  
His words got the effect that he wanted; the girls' eyes were now angry and full of hatred.  
  
"You will get your revenge...they'll come to you so just be patient and wait..."  
  
They nodded at him and left in different directions.

**

* * *

end chapter........sublimal message: REVIEW!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter.......REVIEW!**

* * *

Trowa found Kitty in a dark, spacious room waiting for him.  
  
"Kitty..." he started to say.  
  
"Trowa Barton...pilot 03..." Kitty said in an icy tone. Trowa nodded but then her next words caught him off guard, "Murderer of my beloved"  
  
"Hey, that's not true!"  
  
"Of course it isn't" Kitty said in a tone that clearly indicated that she thought he was lying, "You also murdered my family"  
  
"Kitty, that's not true" Trowa said.  
  
"yes it is; don't lie" she growled.  
  
'God, I wonder how the other are doing?' Trowa wondered.

* * *

"Damn it Paine! I didn't kill your boyfriend, alright?! Wait, what am I saying; I AM your boyfriend!" Duo yelled.  
  
"LIARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I swear I'm not-"  
  
"STOP LYING!"

* * *

"We shouldn't fight!" Quatre said.  
  
"Why should I forgive you for killing my love?!"  
  
"But I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"No, you're a murderer that's using that line to try to get into my pants!"  
  
"I'm not that perverted!"  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Stop being stubborn onna!"  
  
"SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU KILL MY BOYFRIEND, SHOULDN'T YOU, YOU SEXIST PIG?!"  
  
"Me? Sexist? I AM NOT!"  
  
"Then why have you been calling me weak?"  
  
"But I haven't called you weak..." Wufei said slowly, then realized, 'She's fighting the chemical...and regaining her memory...'

* * *

"Viper! Listen to me!"  
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"Because I'm you boyfriend!"  
  
"Don't listen to him Viper" a voice said from the doorway. Heero groaned inwardly. Ryo. Great timing.  
  
"VIPER! GODDAMNIT; REMEMBER!" Heero yelled.  
  
_You don't remember me but I remember you   
I lie awake and try so hard   
Not to think of you   
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do  
_  
Something tugged at Viper's mind...  
  
**_memory thingy_ (**AN: memories might not have been written in previous chapter)  
  
_Viper put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Aishiteru..." Heero mumbled.  
  
"Aishiteru" she kissed him.  
  
**End flashback**  
_  
"I...remember...Heero...is my boyfriend," she said slowly.  
  
"No, he's not!" Ryo yelled.  
  
_I believe in you  
__I'll give up everything just to find you  
__I have to be with you To live to breathe   
__You're taking over me  
  
** flashback**_  
  
_"I'm sorry for what I said..." Wufei said, "It's just...a shock..."  
  
Silence greeted him.  
  
"Blade, stop ignoring me...I'm sorry, okay? I...love you and I'll help you get through this"  
  
Blade smiled at him, "I love you too Wufei" she kissed him.  
  
**end flashback**_  
  
"I remember!" Blade gasped, then looked at Wufei, who was about to die at her own sword,   
  
"I'm sorry Wufei!!" she began to cry and dropped her sword. Wufei watched as she sank down to level with him.  
  
"It's okay Blade," he said, comforting her.

* * *

_"_Try to remember Kitty..."  
  
_**flashback**  
  
"TROWA!" Kitty yelled, glomping the silent boy.  
  
"Kitty..." he said, pulling her into a hug and their lips met.  
  
**end flashback**  
_  
"I remember Trowa!"

* * *

"Paine...just remember...please...I really don't want to hurt you..." Duo said, approaching the girl.  
  
"Then that'll be your downfall!" Paine yelled, her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Duo, not exactly ready to die at the hands of his girlfriend, ran with lightning quick speed behind her and held her wrist so she couldn't shoot and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Now you can kill me" Duo grinned. Paine glanced at him then lifted the gun up. But something was wrong; something was tugging at the back of her mind, like a memory.  
  
_**flashback**  
  
"Hey, what're you...mmpphhh!" Paine said as Duo pressed his lips to her.  
  
"I love you Paine" he said. She kissed him back and Duo deepened the kiss causing them both to fall onto the bed.  
  
**end flashback**  
_  
"OMG; I'm so sorry Duo!" Paine said.  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright..." Duo said. He grabbed her arm and ran them out of there. They met up with the others in front of Ryo's "office" where they found Katia waiting for them.

* * *

**end chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**


	18. Chapter 17

This is chapter 17! I don't think i've had the chance to, so i'll do it now. I thank all my reviewers (all 5; lol...my story's not popular obviously...)

My reviewers: Starfox, Melissa, Gundam Zero and Cocowinterdeathangel. Thanks!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

"Sorry guys; couldn't wait"Katia grinned.

"We'll all kill Ryo together" Duo said. 

"Uh…" Viper said, "Am I missing something here?"

"Yes, Katia turns out to be out for revenge on Nathan so…" Quatre trailed off.

"She's one of us…kinda…in a way…" Duo continued.

"If you say so…" Blade said, but still sounded suspicious of the girl.

"Ok…" Katia took a deep breath, "It's unlocked…" she pushed the door open. There stood Ryo and Nathan, looking surprised and then angry.

"What is the meaning of this Katia? You brought the wretched pilots to my office?!"

"Have you not figured out who I am by now Nathan?" Katia asked.

"No, if I did, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Nathan said, "Great, now my _illegitimate_ niece is rubbing off on me"

"Recognize the name; Kaitlin Rose?" Katia asked.

"Kaitlin Rose? Oh yes, I remember…the famous scientist; she wouldn't help me with this little project so I killed her"

"Glad you know; now, face the wrath of Katia Rose!" she yelled and lunged for Nathan. They began a battle, matching each other move for move though it was obvious that Nathan was playing with her. It was hard to tell if Katia was actually giving it her all right now but she was still doing some moves that were very impressive.

A clatter took their attention away from the fighting pair. Unnoticed by them, Ryo had called for security and now they had about thirty guards to take out, plus Ryo.

"I'm going for Ryo" Viper said. The others nodded in understanding and began to take down the guards.

"Nice to see you again Viper" Ryo smirked.

"Save the small talk; I'm here for once thing and one thing only; and that's to kill you"

"So hurtful" Ryo said, dodging her punch.

"Shut up!" she said, hitting him across the face. He smiled again, "How 'bout we make things a bit more interesting?" he asked.

"How?" she glared at him suspiciously. Ryo took out two small black rods that looked like the hilt of a sword. He tossed her one and she looked at it questionably.

"Beam saber" he said, "Downsized from the ones that mobiles suits have"

"Interesting…" Viper said, examining it. She pressed the button and the familiar red glow came out, "But now you've just given me the very weapon to kill you with"

"Or perhaps…I can finally do away with you!" he lunged at her.

"Never…the angel of destruction will never be destroyed!" she said in a determined voice.

"We'll see, won't we?" Ryo laughed.

"Burn in hell!" Viper yelled, lunging at him, which he blocked. Then he dropped his weapon.

"What are you waiting for? Why aren't you attacking?" she asked, "What's with the defense?"

"Glad you asked; you see, I am not deaf"

"I know _that_!"

"But then maybe you would've realized that I overheard your friends talking about your…condition"

"What condition?"

"Your…need for IHD" he said and Viper gasped, realizing what he meant, "The IHD will soon be gone and you'll be left powerless"

"And it should be happening…" he started counting down, dodging her desperate attempts to kill him first.

Katia growled as she missed hitting Nathan again. Then something caught her eye; something glowing green with a black hilt. She grabbed the beam saber and stabbed Nathan with it. He howled in pain and cursed at Katia; his last words before all life left his body.

"Nice weapon…" Katia said, examining the weapon, "Needs some adjustments though" she began to plan the adjustments when she realized that Viper and Ryo were still fighting and she had heard Ryo's words.

"Damn it" she said, realizing that they couldn't help at all this time.

* * *

"No…" Viper said, the feeling coming over her.

"Time for your doom" Ryo smirked.

"I will never…" she said, before falling on her knees.

"Viper!" Blade yelled.

"The IHD!" Kiyo shouted.

"Oh shit!" Kitty swore.

"We have to help her!" Paine yelled, starting to run over.

"No!" Viper yelled, "This is my fight; stay out of it!"

"Why is she so determined to fight him until death?" Sakura asked.

"She has a score to settle with him" Heero said.

"Oh, and you know why; I suppose?"

"Yeah, but she's the one who has to tell you"

"Tell me!" Kitty said.

"No"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Heero, just tell her so she'llshut up; you guys are really wrecking my concentration!"

And as Heero began to tell the other, Viper listened to every word. She could feel her anger growing.

"Oh god…" Sakura said after Heero finished.

"Save me the pity trip!" Viper yelled, but the anger was evident in her voice. Surprising everybody, she tried to get up.

"Stop trying" Ryo laughed.

"I will…kill you"

"Not likely"

"I will kill you!"

He just laughed and started taunting her. Her anger boiled over.

"I will destroy you!" she yelled, stabbing him in the chest. He yelled out in pain and then stepped backwards, his hand pushing the building's emergency self-destruct button and then fell to the floor, dead. Viper felt tired. So tired. She knelt on the ground and blacked out.

"We have to get out of here!" Kitty yelled. Heero picked up Viper and they all ran out.

"10…9…8…" the automatic voice said.

"C'mon; hurry!" Wufei yelled. Heero carried Viper into his own gundam while Katia took control of Viper's and they got out of the base just in time.

"1…0…" BOOM. The whole base exploded. None of the gundam pilots would know who got out safely until they got back to base…

* * *

"Look, she's waking up" she heard someone's voice say. She opened her eyes and saw the whiteness of a hospital wall; she hated hospitals. She bolted up and felt a humongous jolt of pain.

"Hey, relax" Katia told the girl.

"What happened?"

"Well, you blacked out and we had to get out of the base but it turns out that we should never let Heero have an extra passenger in his gundam while he's flying at full speed on his gundam"

"…ok"

"Where's everybody else?"

"Heero's waiting…um…impatiently in the waiting room, Kitty's being treated for burns, Wufei has a few deadly injuries from while we were escaping and everybody else is fine"

"Should I let Heero in?" Katia asked. Viper gave her a look that clearly said, '_I-just-survived-from-a-life-threatening-experience-what-the-hell-do-you-think?'_

Heero came in soon, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just remind me to never ride in your gundam when I'm unconscious"

"Sorry about that" Heero said, almost sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…I forgive you"

"Good" Heero said, leaning over and kissed her soundly on the lips. He pulled away soon after, remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked, worried.

"I'm your boyfriend and I don't even know your real name…" he realized, "You said a long time ago that Viper wasn't your real name and only a few people knew…am I important enough to you to be told?"

"Yeah; I thought it was something bigger; don't scare me like that" she hit him over the head with a pillow and received a scowl from him, "My real name is Nekura"

"That's a nice name for you...darkness; why did you change it?"

"Thought that if I took a different name, I could kinda...start over"

"You have plenty of reason to..." Heero stated.

"Sodo you and I don't see you complaining"

"Yeah, but you remember your painful childhood…I don't"

Viper shrugged.

"You know what, I swear, I won't make your life harder. I promise to never leave you"

"Ya better keep that promise, Yuy"

* * *

"Onna…" Wufei groaned, seeing Blade sitting tearfully by his bedside.

"Wufei, you're awake! Thank god!" she flung her arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Am I alright? You're sitting there practically dead and you're asking if I'm okay?!" Blade asked loudly, "God, you really do need to get your priorities straight!" she laughed.

Wufei couldn't help but grin but it dropped when he looked into her eyes. The laughter didn't reach her eyes, which looked fearful and sad. He reached for her hand, ignoring the obvious pain, "What's wrong?"

"Wufei…" she said, then burst into tears which he supposed had happened already before he woke up. He brushed away the tears, "Tell me what's wrong" he said as calmly as he could manage.

"I lost the baby" Blade said, "I'm sorry; I let you down…I know you're probably disappointed in me and I understand if you want to yell at me"

"Why would I yell at you?"

"For being careless! If I hadn't gone to fight or was more careful, the baby would still be here and you wouldn't be in that hospital bed right now!"

"Onna, it's not your fault and I'm not angry or disappointed; you did your best and that's what matters" Wufei said, "I care about now and that love won't go away because of one loss"

"Thank you Wufei" Blade said.

"Never forget that, Blade"

* * *

Duo looked worriedly at his girlfriend. Paine had been quiet and unlike herself the whole time. He had assumed that she had just been worried about Viper but after they had all seen her and was assured she was fine, she was still acting like this. Something was up and he was going to find out what.

"Duo…" she started to say.

"Paine" he said at the same time.

"You talk first" he said quickly.

She slid a bit closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while and then she spoke and the next few words would be one of those moments which world take a great impact on his life.

"I was pregnant…but I lost the baby" she whispered into his ear.

"What?!" he couldn't help shouting. Paine winced as if it was a slap to the face.

"I thought you'd say that"

"When did you know?"

"A few weeks ago; the baby couldn't survive that explosion…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Duo asked.

"I didn't know how you would react...I'm sorry!" Paine said, bursting into tears.

Duo felt like he was going to cry, seeing her cry, "It'll be alright Paine; we've been through too much...not even this will keep us apart"

"Thanks Duo" Paine smiled.

With UOC gone, the gundam pilots were finally able to live a fairly normal life, normal as they could anyways. Most of the gundam pilots joined the Preventers; with the exception of Quatre. He took over his family's business and made a great head of his father's company. Trowa sometimes went back to the circus to visit Cathy and help her with her act. Kitty went with him sometimes but when they weren't at the circus, they were Preventers and living together. Viper and Heero had a quick and private wedding; well, as private as it could get with the news of two gundam pilots getting married and with both of them knowing the biggest unprofessional publicist: Relena, who was later to have been revealed as UOC planting a mind control chip in her brain leading to why she was trying to seperate the gundam pilots in the first place. Sakura lived with Quatre in his giant mansion and loved every moment of helping him with his business. She was also a preventer, though she did more of the breifing as one of the in-commands more than the actually field work. Blade and Wufei also married and were both Preventers aswith Paine and Duo. The pilots' version of a normal life would count as exciting for most people.

* * *

And that was the last chapter........but there will be a sequel......i think..............................................................................yes, there will be...........oh yeah; i'll put an epilogue up too..........please review?! 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It had been an ordinary day, at least it had seemed like it. Heero had been on a mission for the past two months and Viper, who now went by the name of Nekura, was waiting patiently for him to return.

Well...maybe not 'patient', but she was still waiting.

Little did they know...

* * *

Read my other story......and the sequel(s) when i post them! 


End file.
